The Nearness of You
by jennierenn
Summary: A/U: A spin on the Lothiriel/Eomer story, it's set in the United States during the years following WWI. Her brothers, father, and future husband all fought in the Great War and as the Jazz Age approaches so does a new love.
1. One Thing Is Certain

Lothiriel Dol Amroth stood at the train station with the countless others who were there for the same reason she was. Children stood with their mothers, bundled warm against the cold. It was almost Thanksgiving in the year 1918 and everyone awaited this train. It was the last to come through Charlotte and Lothiriel had her whole life coming to home. She looked to her right at her mother, always a picture of pristine lady-likeness, never more modern than necessary. Her mother still clung to the Victorian era of modesty but allowed Lothiriel some freedom to choose her own style. Today for example, her mother wore a royal blue high sitting skirt and simple white blouse that buttoned almost up to her lips, a simple yet elegant brooch and a matching royal blue hat, one of her favorites from before the War. Her hat was pinned to her head with a tasteful pearl and opal matching set of hat pins shoved deep into her pulled up yet gently disheveled hair. Lothiriel on the other hand wore a loose fitting cream dress with a single strand of pearls and her hair down in a loose braid and a royal blue hat that was adorned with a large peacock feather on the side. While her mother wore a heavy grey shawl, Lothiriel wore, instead, a tweed coat mother of pearl buttons. She knew her cheeks were a most unladylike shade of pink but she could not have cared more about the state of her appearance.

She shifted impatiently and thought to ask her mother how much longer it might be but decided against it because she did not particularly want a lecture on how a perfect lady is always patient and never in a hurry. However, to be honest, her mother was just as nervous as she was right now. On this train hopefully were her three brothers, father, and two cousins who had left almost two years ago now. While it was difficult to know for sure all eight of them were on the train there had been no black cars to their house, which was very thankful, but then again news was traveling slowly so it could conceivably only be a matter of time. At long last the slow sad sound of the train whistle was heard in the distance. She reached out to her mother and took her nephew Alphros from her arms.

"Will papa be on the train?" He asked her sweetly as she adjusted his ear muffs. Her nephew was four, bright blue eyes, and a nose that matched her with a slight turn up. His lips were his mothers, full bottom lip but rather thin upper lip; he was as handsome as his father and she hoped that he would grow up to be just as sensible but her desire for adventure.

"I hope so little prince." She kissed his forehead and smoothed down his hair. In a few moments the train station would be overflowing with both joy and sorrow. And, as if it could hold more people, they would all be packed in the confined area hugging, kissing, weeping. These next few moments would be the most emotional moments of her life. She sighed and tried to calm her heart that felt as if it might actually beat out of her chest. Her muscles felt every bit of the anticipation that filled her mind. What if they were hurt so badly they were unable to find work? What if they all did not return? There were so many "what ifs" her mind could not possibly comprehend them all, surely if she tried her brain would simply explode. At last the train pulled in and halted in the station. The shrill whistle blew announcing to anyone in a four block radius that it was in fact here. It was as if all at once the entire platform full of people inhaled their air at once. Then the train began to empty. The dress uniforms of the men ranged in color from a drab olive green of the Army, dress blues or white of the Navy, and the darkest of blues of the Marine uniforms. She searched the many faces of men for her family. At long last she saw the gray eyes that could only belong to a member of the Dol Amroth family. The eyes stood out against the midnight blue of a Marine's uniform protected from the sun by his crisp white hat. All of her brothers and her father were Marines, her cousins too. All of them would be in their dress uniforms like Erchirion was, all of them looking sharp, a little weary, but sharp.

"Lothiriel!" Hearing her name only confirmed what she already knew, Erchirion, her middle brother. She ran as much as she could still holding Alphros in her arms towards him. He caught her in a hug and kissed her hair. "Lothiriel." He took her face in his hands and studied every inch of it as if he might never see it again. As if were only a dream that he was here now and she would be gone in an instant. "Alphros." He kissed the toddler's forehead and tousled his hair.

"Alphros!" Elphir, her eldest brother pushed through the crowd to them. "Alphros."

"Papa!" His chubby little arms pushed against Lothiriel and stretched out to his father all in swift swinging motions. He almost jumped from her arms to get to his father. Lothiriel was concerned Elphir might crush him in their embrace. But she could not know the ache of having to leave a child behind. Poor Elphir she thought for a moment. His wife had died from the Spanish Influenza earlier in the year, and she was given the task of relaying that sad news to him in a letter. She managed to get a hug in and looked around for her mother, who she found rather easily, her hat was pushed back deeply kissing her father. She was secretly proud of her mother for very public display of affection.

"Where is my brother?" Lothiriel asked not having seen her youngest brother Amrothos.

"I'm sure he is around here somewhere." A moment of dread entered her heart. "He was wounded, gunshot to the arm. He's fine only he had to ride in the medical car for observation."

"Behind you." She turned quickly with a shriek. Knowing your brother is hurt and seeing it for yourself are two very different things. Lothiriel couldn't help but stare at his bandaged hand in a sling.

"Oh just a gunshot wound, nothing to worry over." Amrothos managed to pull her into a tight hug with his one good arm. "Don't fret, I'll be able to chase you around the garden by spring."

"Well that is comforting, but where are Faramir and Boromir?"

"Faramir is here." A tall auburn haired man said pushing past her brothers and embracing her tightly. "And he has dearly missed his favorite cousin. By George you are not the girl I left home but a beautiful young lady." Throwing her arms around his neck he spun her around and kissed her square on the mouth. "You must be beating all of those silly boys off with a stick."

"You mean all of these men?" She gestured to the platform full of recently returned men.

"Fair enough." He replied with a hearty chuckle.

"Are we ready?" Her father asked as he approached his children.

"Yes I think we are." Faramir said assessing the group.

"What about Boromir?" She almost pleaded scanning the faces of those still pouring off of the trains.

"Lothiriel, Boromir, he, well he will not be coming home." Erchirion said as soothingly as possible. He smoothed her hair down around her ears and then tucked her longer bangs behind her ear then readjusted her hat. Despite all of her happiness, this one thing dampened her mood. She felt as if all the joy had been sucked out of her heart. "We will answer all of your questions but not here." Her family began to file towards their family cars she looked back, hoping to see Boromir leaving a train, rushing to catch up with them. His mouse brown hair parted to the left in a swoop as he had always worn in; hat waving as if to get their attention. But he was not there; he was not in the throng of people. He was lost to oblivion, without a goodbye, without a final "I love you"; simply gone. But she did see something she thought very strange, a woman dressed in army green; her eyes were blue like ice her hair was cut short angled around her face. Lothiriel did not have much time to study this woman before she was drug away by her family.

Amrothos had tried to cheer her up, since he was the family clown he did his best. Now that everyone was home so many good things could begin to happen, they could begin rebuilding their lives. She could return to school in the fall and Alphros would go to school. Her brothers would find wives and have their own children, she would find a husband and run her own family someday too. Her tears were cold against her cheeks as the wind swept around them. She could not tell which emotion was strongest, joy that her family had returned or sorrow that one member was missing. The automobile ride back to her family's house was long and mostly in silence. She was far too afraid to speak, however she did sit holding Erchirion's hand in hers without her kid skin gloves to keep her fingers warm.

"He died bravely they say." Faramir said looking at her across the car.

"Please, I don't know that I want to talk about it just yet." Lothiriel reached up and wiped the tears from her face.

"Lothiriel, we have to talk about it sometime." Elphir retorted gruffly. That was easy for him to say. He was happily holding his son in his lap.

"His company tried to take No Man's Land. They really led the way for a decisive victory." Faramir continued. Once the story was over the car again dropped to silence. She looked out her window at Charlotte as they passed through the city. The whole place was bathed in a happy air, even as the workers began to illuminate the gas lamps on the streets she knew that this moment, this night was one of the most beautiful of her life. When they turned onto their street she breathed a sigh of relief. At long last her house would not feel like an empty tomb waiting for more dead to occupy the rooms. It would now be devoid of silence; she loved the sound of a full house, and the sound their cobble stone driveway made under the tires. Lothiriel did not even wait for the footman to help her out of the car, she simply jumped from it her heels clacking against the stones. The servants were lined up along the walkway ready to greet the long displaced family members. While these people were employed by her family they were just as much a part of it as she was. The had been such great support while her family was away. Her girl, Roxie, was about her age and had played the most marvelous games with her when they were children; they learned to read and paint and do all manner of childhood things together.

"Welcome home sir." Geoffrey their butler said shaking her father's hand and clapping him on the shoulder. "You have been thoroughly missed." Geoffrey was in his late fifties and kept his beard on the longer side. At some point, Lothiriel was not sure when, but his beard had changed from salt and pepper to just white. She thought it looked good on him. He proceeded to greet each member in a similar fashion, she watched out of the corner of her eye as the young female help fawned over the strapping young men that walked in behind her.

"Faramir, will you be staying with us tonight?" Her mother asked warmly.

"Yes, if that is alright. May I stay for a while? I don't particularly want to live in that big house all alone."

"Of course darling! You may stay as long as you like. Tomorrow I'll send some of the help over to put dust covers on everything." She paused for a moment with a pensive look. "As to not put them totally out of a job why don't we have some of your father's help come here and work; maybe put them on an every other week schedule or something. All of that can be dealt with at a later time though." Mrs. Dol Amroth was a woman not outside of her means. She was highly intelligent and cunning. In her day she had been quite an attractive woman too, so for her it was relatively easy to snag Imrahil Dol Amroth. To hear her parents tell it they were very much in love and since they were both born of affluent families it seemed a perfect match from the start. As a mother Isobelle Dol Amroth was perfection, both stern and gentle. She held her children's attention in a great story and sang them to sleep during sickness. In everything she turned to her husband for guidance and approval. Lothiriel looked up to her mother as a model for a sophisticated woman. She was the picture of civility and charity; although what she was doing for Faramir came from much further down than charity; he was her nephew, and by all accounts just another one of her boys. Unlike many of the other women from the upper crust her mother's age she always tried to be genuine; of course there were always moments when one had to be polite but she was never one to gravitate towards gossip circles that were so prevalent in society.

"Thank you so much. Of course the lawns people can stay on at my place, we will always need them there. My mother would come back from the grave if she knew I let the lawn go. You know how much she loved her garden." Isobelle nodded, it was a staple in the family that one did not simply allow their lawn to become overgrown and disheveled. There had also always been a friendly rivalry between her father and his sister, Faramir's mother, over who had the best looking lawn and gardens.

Once inside the help took Lothiriel's brothers effects to their appointed rooms the house began to take on a rhythm it was accustomed to. The bustle of children from the upper crust, never sleeping in silence, always waiting for the next biggest thing to happen; that is what Lothiriel's life had always been and there truly was no escaping that. She sighed contentedly as she settled on the cornflower blue chaise in the parlor and picked up a book. Alphros was playing in the cutest manner on the floor with Elphir who was undoubtedly trying to make up for lost time. He would find a new wife in no time, hopefully one who wasn't one of the true society girls who was all about appearances. Dinner would be ready soon and the family would sit down to its first formal meal together in a number of years. Lothiriel's excitement at being a family again kept her from truly focusing on the book in her hands, she read the same paragraph nearly six times.

At last they were called in for dinner. She sat between Erchirion and Faramir, which was perfect for her. The family seemed to understand that tomorrow they would dwell on not having Boromir among them and Penelope, Elphir's late wife, but for now they were simply rejoicing at all being present together. Just when they were approaching their second course the doorbell gave a shrill cry. A few moments later Geoffrey came into the dinning room, his suit ever crisp and sharp.

"I apologize for disturbing you sir, but a card just came from the Mayor, he would like to know if you and your family would attend a small gala at his home tomorrow at 7:30." Geoffrey had this way of speaking in very short phrases which sometimes annoyed Lothiriel but currently she found it endearing. A gala would be fantastic, great fun, dancing with her brothers and cousin, a well-deserved party.

"Please send the messenger back with an acceptance to the invitation. Dol Amroth 6, Ithilian 1." Her father said, his mouth formed a hard line when discussing Faramir. He did not seem too pleased that he was all alone now. When Geoffrey left every seemed to talk all at once. "Lothiriel," her father rarely addressed her so properly, "do you have a suitable dress for tomorrow?" She in fact did have one that she had not yet worn.

"Yes papa, it was supposed to be my coming out dress, but since all of those festivities were canceled I never had the opportunity to wear it." She thought about that dress hanging in its silken bag. It was dark blue, almost the color of her brother's uniforms, trimmed in a fine silver lace with a few pearls littering the neckline and bodice.

"Fantastic." He roared. "You boys will have to don your uniforms again. And what about you my dear?" His face turned to his wife. "Do you have something?" She nodded while lifting some baked chicken to her lips.

"We shall be a lovely group tomorrow then for sure." Lothiriel had always believed that her family was one of the most beautiful in all of Charlotte, tomorrow would be the true test of that. As she was thinking of beauty her mind traveled back to the woman at the train station. Would she be there tomorrow? Who was she? How did she become a member of a male only profession? They were served sweet apple tart for dessert. She enjoyed watching Elphir try to help Alphros eat and he certainly struggled with it. She wanted to help them but knew this was their time to work on the relationships that had been missed. They also all needed to touch up the rusty dancing skills. It is a funny thing about war, there seems very little to dance while those you love are away. Her father suggested that they retire to the parlor where he cranked up their old Victrola and played a few disks.

"Lotie I assume that you are the reason for this more modern jibberish?" He winked at her though his face showed scorn. Despite his obvious curiosity he pulled a more classical vinyl disk. Amrothos was the first to grab her waist and despite his wounded arm, sent her whirling around the room in a fast waltz. Soon her father scooped up her mother and they were dancing too. Lothiriel had the opportunity to dance with all of her brothers and even Alphros. It was almost midnight when they all finally retired to their bedrooms. Her room was warmed by a few logs in the fire place. Her personal help Roxie was poking at it to keep it going.

"You can take off tonight if you'd like. I can manage on my own."

"Yes ma'am, thank you." Roxie headed for the door.

"Wait Roxie," Lothiriel caught her by the elbow, "did your brother come home today?" Roxie's blank expression faded and her mouth pulled down further than Lothiriel even knew someone's could. "Oh I'm so sorry Roxie. Go on home dear. I shouldn't need you until around lunch time tomorrow and once I leave, you're more than welcome to go back home." Instinctively she pulled Roxie into a hug and then kissed her on the cheek before she let her go. "Give your mother a hug for me." Roxie's mother had been her tutor and nurse when she was little, but now she was really too old to do work, but the rest of Roxie's sisters and her brother had been employed by her family.

"Thank you Misses Lothiriel." Roxie ducked out of her room. Lothiriel sighed and slipped out of dress she had worn that day. Then in only her wisp of a slip she opened her wardrobe and pulled out the silk bag that was stuffed at the back. She untied the ribbons and let the bag fall to the floor and her dress flutter out into the open space. It needed to air out and let some of the creases uncrease so Roxie wouldn't have so much steaming to do tomorrow. It was still a beautiful dress despite the fact that it was two years old; it still smelled mildly like the dress shop she bought it from. Poor Roxie, the thought had hardly crossed her mind when she remembered Boromir. She pulled on her thick robe and climbed the stairs to the third floor then the fourth and out the window at the end of the hall onto the balcony.

"What took you so long?" Faramir was sitting with his back against the house.

"I was talking to Roxie."

"Sent her home early?" She nodded and sat down next to him.

"How did it happen?"

"I don't know kid, I wasn't there. We got separated, well the Marines split us up. I got a telegram the next day. I got into some fights because I wanted to go get his body, I wanted find him, pull him out of that hell. We've got nothing to bury, we'll just put a headstone up for him." Lothiriel didn't realize she had stopped breathing until she sharply inhaled making a squeaking noise. Fumbling with her robe she finally located her cigarette case and book of matches. She lit one and took a long drag off of it. Smoking kept her from having to talk about this situation. Her cousin lying on some foreign field, some French family's back yard, rotting with hundreds of thousands of others, men whose lives would never be the same because like her there would forever be a void that no one could fill. Their lives would be defined by the "what ifs"; what if he came home, had kids, who would they have been? How would it have changed her life? Would one of her brothers have died to meet some quota of some Fate? It was all so useless. Then suddenly she felt a raging storm of hatred. Her mother always said "do not hate Lothiriel, it makes you age early." But right now she really just wanted to be angry. She would never be able to mourn the loss of Boromir. The poor could take a few days to cry then come to terms with their loss, but tomorrow she and her family would put on a face and go celebrate the return of a few, but never give credence to those who did not make the boat ride home.

"When did that start?" Faramir asked breaking her free from whatever she was thinking.

"Right after you all left. You know I adore mother but she can be a bit overwhelming when there are not three other children to use as buffers." He seemed to understand or at least not want to push the subject. "Mostly it gives me something to do."

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow night." She turned her head to him, what a strange change of topic, abrupt no less.

"And why is that?" She cooed, she was curious and she knew he was baiting her.

"I'm supposed to meet someone there; someone special. I hope you like her." Lothiriel could not help but snap her head back at him. Of all the things she expected him to say that was not one of them. "Don't look so surprised. You act like I'm Amrothos, or something." Then Faramir did the strangest thing, he giggled.

"Who are you exactly? And how does one meet a woman who will be at the Mayor's house, in war torn Europe?" She flicked her cigarette butt over the edge of the balcony.

"I'm your dearest cousin and I'll tell you that story after you meet her. I don't want you going into this with any preconceived notions about who she is or what she is like." Lothiriel tried not to roll her eyes and yet was sorry that they were sitting in darkness since the gesture would have been utterly wasted.

"You're too much sometimes, you know that?" She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now I'm chilled to my bones, so I am going to lay in my soft warm bed. I am seriously considering a very lazy day tomorrow." She stood and stretched then very happily walked back inside closing the French doors behind her.


	2. I'm So Disgusted, Heartbroken, Too

Lothiriel laid perfectly still, if she were lucky she could slip back into sleep and resume the dream she was having. The room smelled like sunshine, fire, and muffins when Lothiriel finally dared to crack an eyelid she almost fell off her bed upon realizing that Amrothos was sitting there, staring at her like some kind of wicked deviant; then she reminded herself it was Amrothos.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." He said adding about eight extra "Os" into both "good" and "morning" so he sounded like a deviant too. She sat up slightly trying to catch her breath but still finding it in herself to give him the meanest look possible.

"I hope you live forever and are constipated the entire time." She snapped.

"Now, now, that's not very appropriate talk for a young lady. Goodness you're surly in the mornings." He bit into one of the muffins he was holding. "All I did was bring breakfast to my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister and let me have one of those I'm famished."

"That is why it's called breakfast." His smirk was more annoying at this present moment than it ever had been before.

"My God man, how long have you been awake?" She snatched a muffin out of his hand and bit into it slowly savoring all the flavor it had. He waited until she had eaten over half of it to reply.

"Just long enough to make you fresh blueberry muffins, but not long enough to read your entire diary." He said holding up her black moleskin diary and then laughing as she almost spat her muffin out all over him and her fresh bed linens. "You have had a very uneventful two years lady; I am going to have to do something to get a little adventure into your life."

"You made muffins?" She questioned once her mouth was free to speak. "Before the servants got up?" He nodded warmly.

"They're good right? Although I am astonished that is what you're hung up on." He looked at her hopefully clearly trying to get a rise out of her.

"Yes they're wonderful, hence my shocked reaction. I am trying to ignore you blatant disrespect for my privacy."

"I think I offended the cook, I've never seen Thelma look so confused." He paused thoughtfully then added "I did allow her to cook father's eggs and bacon." He bent over and handed her a glass of milk from the floor. "I did not milk the cow though; they don't teach you how to do that in the Marines, although they probably should have."

"You are entirely too much right now; and for the record we don't have a cow." Amrothos only replied with a whimsical shrug.

"Now, get up and get dressed, father wants to talk to us in the library." He patted her knee and stood. She noticed that he was in a pair of linen pants and simple button down shirt. Perfect, she would be allowed to dress simply as well. Pushing back the covers she allowed herself a long stretch before touching her toes to the Persian rug that almost covered her whole bedroom. Looking around her closet then wardrobe she settled on a light pink house dress, no frills or fancy articles, she was only going to be with her family and then even just for a few hours before she had to get a much deserved bath and start preparing for the evening ahead. A 7:30 pm dinner meant they needed to be at the Mayor's house by 6:30 pm for proper idle time to socialize, by car it was a good thirty to forty-five minute drive so they would need to be ready by 5:30pm. It was entirely too early to do so much thinking, she scolded herself. She hurried downstairs barefoot and found herself the last to enter the library.

"Daughter I hope this is not an idea of what tonight will be like. It is almost 9:30 in the morning, why were you not up sooner?"

"I was sleeping." She realized that was an answer she would give to her brothers not her father. "Amrothos just sat there staring at me, not actually waking me up." Imrahil Dol Amroth cut his eyes to his youngest son with a fair amount of disdain but ultimately decided that some battles are better left unfought and chose to ignore the situation.

"Now about tonight, I want to leave the house," he paused, making eye contact with everyone, "leave the house no later than 5:30 by my watch." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Lothiriel, that means you need to be ready by 5pm. You can read while you wait or whatever else a lady has to do during that time." She smiled at him lovingly. "I do not think that I have to remind you that we are one of the oldest families in Charlotte, and I want you to act like it. Amrothos, I know that you have always been adored by the young ladies of the town, but no snogging in the closets." Lothiriel blushed, her father never spoke like that, but Amrothos' reputation did proceed him. "Lothiriel, do not drink too much; it is not becoming of a young lady to be a lush. Plus I do not like it when you drink." Lothiriel tried not to frown too much at this. What good was a celebration without a few drinks? "You are not children anymore, do not act like it. I have sent a letter to the Mayor asking if you boys are to be in uniform, he said yes. You know what that means." They all nodded. "Now, I want you all down her for lunch precisely at 12:00 pm."

Lothiriel made it to the parlor in no time. It was a great place to read. Unlike many other parlors she was carted around to on Sunday afternoons this one was draped in bright cornflower blue, it matched her mother's eyes and favorite chaise, and then a dark mahogany from the chair rail to the rich parquet floors. Isobelle Dol Amroth had great taste; this was not her favorite room in the house but definitely one of the, top three. Lothiriel relocated to the back settee and stretched out picking up her much bedraggled copy of The Hound of the Baskervilles. She was reading it again for the tenth time, she always felt like Doyle left a new clue for her to find, despite his pure distaste for his own character. The maids had pulled back the Pacific blue curtains and tied them with the silver ribbon her mother bought a few years ago on one of their trips to Wilmington. Why did she love blue and silver so much? She read until she was called for lunch. Every now and then she would stop and survey the room, listen to the sounds a full house made, and was comforted by the familiarity at which her family just fell back into pace.

The conservatory was warm and just bright enough. Her father loved to eat out here, for some reason, Lothiriel often thought it too stuffy for comfort; but today was nice which she attributed to the fact that the weather was unseasonably cold. The table was iron with a glass top and had a set of eight matching iron chairs. Both her mother and father's favorite plants were housed in this room, including a beautiful Lady's Slipper orchid that even young Alphros was too afraid to go near. The large bay window took up the entire east wall of the room and caught all of the morning to early afternoon sun. They had only a light meal, chicken and rice soup heaped with vegetables from their garden. They had so many vegetables because they quit buying them to help with the war effort even before America's involvement. They had fresh rolls and sweet butter with honey from the apiary out back. The help received a little extra pay for tending to the bees and making sure there was plenty of honey for them, the family and then some to be sold at the market in town. In fact Jacques the head gardener was just saying that he was going to need another hive soon as they were outgrowing the three in the garden. After lunch she was first to get in the bath. Roxie had already placed crushed rose petals in there for her. Once she was done she wrapped herself in one of the large bath sheets dried off and slipped into her robe.

Her mother had requested that Lothiriel's room be painted blue as well. Although this blue was the palest of blues she had ever seen, almost an eggshell white. At the top the molding was a few shades darker. Lothiriel shook her head and pulled on her bloomers. A soft rap came to the door and then Roxie poked her head in.

"Are you ready for me Misses Lothiriel?" she asked in a small voice. Lothiriel could tell she had been crying, there was no doubting it at all.

"Yes dear, come in." Lothiriel stepped behind her screen and pulled on her camisole to wear under her corset. The fashion industry really needed to find something other than a corset for women to wear, she thought to herself. "You can come back now. You may have to cinch it extra tight today, I'm not sure if I have put on any weight since the dress was made."

"Oh no you haven't misses; if anything you have gotten smaller." Lothiriel looked back and smiled over her shoulder. "Okay, here we go." The corset was already snug when she felt the first pull by Roxie. Lothiriel exhaled to make her stomach as small as possible and Roxie tightened even more. They repeated this over and over down her back until at long last they were at the end. Lothiriel looked down, at least the damned thing gave her more pronounced breasts. Looking in the mirror across from her she noted how she did in fact seem to be a bit smaller. Her waist was so narrow she was sure Elphir could wrap his hands around it and his fingers would be able to touch. "Would you like me to help you into your dress now or wait until you get your make-up on?"

"I think I would like to wait a moment." The exertion it took to get into a corset always wore her out. "Would you make sure my brows are all in order?" Lothiriel could pluck her own but there was some strange relaxation she found in having Roxie do this for her.

"Of course." Roxie lead her to her dressing table for a few moments apologizing whenever Lothiriel would scrunch up her face in discomfort. When the task was completed she dipped a cloth into the basin of water Lothiriel had poured in the morning and rubbed it over the now perfect brows.

"Not to make you do extra work but while I rest just a moment more and get started on my powder will you run and grab me a few rose petals and some body oil?" Roxie nodded and affirmed that it was not extra work at all. Lothiriel took to the arduous task of putting a thin layer of powder on her face; it had to be just right. She loathed those girls her age who wanted to look like painted porcelain dolls but she knew she needed a few dabs of powder to even out her skin tone just a bit. Once she was sure the minute blemishes were hidden she felt better. Her skin still looked its own, just slightly better. She never wore rouge, she felt that she blushed often enough not to need it and plus she had always had a nice complexion anyway. Roxie returned with a small knock on her door again. She had even remembered to bring a mortar and pestle, something that Lothiriel had forgotten to ask for. Lothiriel thanked her greatly for thinking of that and added a bit of water then crushed up two of the petals and applied the creamy paste to her lips.

"You always do that so perfectly." Roxie praised while starting on her hair. She would wear it half up and half down. She had natural loose hanging curls but at the top Roxie was weaving a bit of thin silver ribbon through her hair. Lothiriel then crushed a few more petals and added the oil and let it sit until Roxie was done. Roxie helped her into her stockings and buttoned them at the bottom of her bloomers with little bows. Next came the dress, stepping into it she felt more beautiful than she had in months. It hung off of her shoulders in an appropriate way, not too look beneath her and showed off a collarbone her father insisted she got from her mother. Roxie tied up the back and buttoned it for her. The Lothiriel applied the oil which now smelled sweetly of roses to her neck, wrists, and the bottom of her hair.

"What do you think? It is not too much is it?"

"No Misses Lothiriel, you look like dream." Roxie smiled at her. Lothiriel embraced her and thanked her for all of her help.

"I should be getting downstairs now, it is almost five and I do not want papa to be mad." As she was leaving she noted that Roxie had begun picking up her room some. Lothiriel made it about halfway down the stairs before she realized that she had no shoes on. She scurried back up the stairs to find Roxie waiting with the silver satin slippers in hand. Slipping her feet into the perfectly tailored shoes she was finally complete. The heels clicked as she embraced Roxie again and clipped down the stairs. Lothiriel still managed to be the first one into the parlor and so she turned on the victrola and hummed softly dancing alone looking at the family portrait that hung above the mantle. It was a photograph, though her father had wanted a painting, it even included Elphir's late wife. It had been some time since she danced other than last night's foray with her family. Her brothers and Faramir entered in a boisterous mob as if they were young teens. Even though they were in their stiff military garb they pushed her around the floor of the parlor, taking turns dancing with her and even practicing a few contra style dances. Her mother and father came in shortly afterward, her mother in a crisp chiffon champagne colored dress, that was perfectly tailored for a woman of her age and class. Her father had foregone his military dress and was instead pressed and dressed in a coat and tails. He looked as if time had ceased to age him for a moment and he was the man who stood behind his eldest son four years ago as he got married. A small lump formed in her throat and she pushed it down; tonight was a night of celebrations, not a night to worry about the past.

"Ah, now that we're all here together, Geoffrey will you come in please?" The butler appeared in his suit carrying a large box wrapped in gold metallic paper with silver and black ribbons. "I have a present for you daughter, something similar would have been bought for your debut but since it did not happen, I picked up this gem for you in Vienna on the way home." With Geoffrey still holding the box she gently pulled the paper and ribbons off then ran her fingers over the fine cedar box with a swan and lilies burned into it. She flipped the clasps open and was greeted with purple lavender scented tissue paper and black velvet lining; pulling those back she found a brilliant white ermine fur.

"Oh papa!" She pulled the fur out to reveal that it was stole which she promptly wrapped around her bare shoulders complete with a small twirl of excitement. "It is beautiful!" She threw her arms around her father and then her mother. "I absolutely love it."

"It looks perfect on you." Her mother said running her fingers through the fur, "You will be the talk of the night." Then Isobelle placed a soft kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"Now if we are all ready we should be underway." Geoffrey held the door for them and their footmen helped the ladies into separate cars. Her father, mother, and Elphir were in one car. Lothiriel knew Elphir had tuck Alphros safely into bed and kissed him goodnight. Faramir, Erchirion, Amrothos and herself rode in the second car. She was delighted to hear Charlotte alive and vibrant again. She peered out of the window to the city, furs and heels, suits and tails. Everyone was out for a well-deserved drink and an attempt to forget the two years of war and bloodshed that plagued the known world.

"So tell me, how did father get this fine ermine?"

"He bought it when we were leaving. No heroic story for you today." Erchirion said reaching over and rubbing the smooth hair between his fingers. "There will be plenty of time for those stories." The talked idly untile they reached the mayor's private residence. She had forgotten that he came from a considerable amount of money, money enough to have a private estate outside of the city. It was a large white plantation house with the ballroom taking up much of the downstairs. It was rumored that the young mayor had been estranged from the family and only after joining the War were the house and the land left for him.

"Oh, it is immaculate." She commented staring at the expansive house before her.

"He is a wonderful man, you'll love him." Faramir seemed to be glowing a bit.

"His wife is a real dame. Gorgeous head to foot." Amrothos elbowed Faramir.

"And I'm sure she has a winning personality too." Lothiriel's mouth pulled down in a frown of condemnation. "I hope you won't continue that kind of talk inside."

"Well look at you, Miss Prim and Proper." Amrothos chortled back as they all laughed. As soon as the car stopped rolling they were all business though. She put on a pleasant smile and took that hand of the footman to help her out of the carriage. There were cameras associated with all of the major papers in town, while it was a small dinner, it was still a social event. Faramir took her elbow and lead her into the house. Once inside and respectively in their places behind their father Lothiriel took notice of the man and woman at the front of the line. He was an attractive salt and pepper haired man with matching beard and soft sweet eyes. The woman next to him who seemed to be at least one decade his junior was simply lovely; high cheek bones, round full lips, wavy almost black hair, the fairest skin Lothiriel had ever seen, and crisp haunting blue eyes.

"Aye Mr. Dunedine, how wonderful to see you again." Her father greeted him with a shake of the hand. He still looked far too young to be a mayor.

"Mr. Dol Amroth, the pleasure is all mine indeed. What a lovely family you have here." Her mother dropped into a polite curtsey and donned her best winning smile. Each of her brothers shook his hand and she followed them with a curtsey. "You must be the lovely Dol Amroth daughter; Lothiriel is it?" She blushed at the fact that he knew who she was.

"Yes sir." He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. This is my wife Arwen." Lothiriel turned and gave her a small curtsey too.

"I love your dress." Lothiriel blurted without thinking. "It is simply stunning." It was a red satin dress with a round neckline that hung gently off of her shoulders. The top was rouched then led down to a flowing skirt.

"Thank you dear, but it is actually quite old. Three years. But aside from my wedding dress it is the best dress I have ever owned. But we will have to talk fashion later tonight." Lothiriel nodded knowing she had obligations first as a hostess to attend.

"I do hope you will enjoy yourselves." The mayor said as their family was departing. It was 6:45, dinner would be served soon, or at least they would be herded into the dining room soon. The grand hall was busting at the seams with people, Lothiriel smirked at this small dinner for a few. She then wondered how they were all going to fit at one table, but then assumed that one does not invite more people to dinner than one has room to accommodate. With her back to the door she began engaging Faramir and Amrothos in a etiquette approved conversation about champagne and brandy and their effect on society; as a woman she was required to abhor all forms of alcohol but as a young girl on the cusp of womanhood she adored a good champagne or a sweet dessert wine, and for moments of pure sadness a bottle of her father's oldest Scotch.

"Aye! My lady is here." Faramir said in a hushed voice before someone brushed passed Lothiriel. Whoever she was she wore a very tasteful green taffeta dress that dipped low in the back showing off her shoulder blades, it was a new dress, Lothiriel could tell by the lack of wear it had as well as the lines from it being in a box, that and the fact that it was very modern. Her hair was cropped short in the back and slanted down toward her face and it was curly part of it held back with only a pearled beret. Lothiriel took in her posture and almost too long hug that she gave her cousin. "Eowyn I would like for you to meet two of my cousins." Eowyn turned and Lothiriel had to remind herself it was rude to stare with one's mouth opened and even then Amrothos had to reach over and push her chin up for her to close her mouth. It was the girl from the train, now that she could better examine her she could see her arm was in a sling but her eyes were bright taking in everyone at the party at once yet focusing on the three people that surrounded her. "This is Amrothos, youngest male in the Dol Amroth family, and his younger sister Lothiriel." Amrothos took Eowyn's gloved hand and kissed it gently spouting something about it being nice to meet her. Then she turned to Lothiriel who was unsure of how her body began to move of its own volition to give this stunning woman a light hug and kiss on both cheeks.

"It is a joy to meet you." Lothiriel heard the words fall out of her mouth but was utterly unsure of where they came from. She had a very long list of questions for the lovely lady.

"And where is your brother?" Amrothos asked.

"Oh he stopped to talk to Mr. Dunedine and your father, but here he comes now." Eowyn said raising her good arm to wave behind Lothiriel. Lothiriel turned in the direction Eowyn waved and if she thought she had been speechless by the beauty and grace of the blonde Eowyn she was in no way prepared for the man approaching in great effortless strides across the room. He was simply breathtaking, she swore she would never use that to describe anything other than a beautiful landscape, a sweeping city, or a fantastic book but this man left her vocabulary very limited. Lothiriel's head swam as if she had drank too much wine yet Lothiriel knew she had yet to have a single drop. Once he joined the group he stood half a head taller than Faramir who was the tallest in their family at six foot even which means he was about six foot three inches. With her heels Lothiriel was lucky to reach five foot six inches, standing three inches shorter without them. His hair, blonde like his sister's, was parted drastically to the right of center and swooped ever so elegantly before resting just above his left temple. His cheekbones were set high and framed his straight nose which crowned his full emotionless lips. His look was completely somber and serious; which did nothing but turn Lothiriel's stomach into a churning uneasy pit of nervousness, he looked as if he had never known a happy day in his entire life.

"Lothiriel this is Eomer Marshall. Mr. Marshall this is my only female cousin and jewel of the Dol Amroth name." Now up close she would see that his Army Dress Greens brought out greatly the dark green flecks in his otherwise brown eyes. He took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles, a warmth spread up her arm through her gloves and almost took her breath away, again. "And you remember Amrothos I'm sure." They both shook hands before Faramir and Eomer shook hands.

"Amrothos is the funny one right?" Eomer inquired without a smile at all which made Lothiriel think he had no idea what the word 'funny' meant. His voice was deep, much deeper than she had expected.

"On my best of days." Amrothos' arm was still in a sling similar to Eowyn's but he was ever good natured. Lothiriel realized that she was being most uncivilized and tried to rack her brain for something to say.

"Miss Marshall, I do love your dress." She managed to sputter out.

"Thank you, I was just admiring yours, who, may I ask, made it?"

"Oh Took Tailors downtown; I highly recommend them. I had it made a couple of years ago and simply have not had an occasion to wear it." She smoothed down the front of her dress. With Mr. Marshall standing next to her everything felt wrong. She felt that her conversation choice, while genuine, was vapid in nature especially considering she was talking to a war veteren. She was aware of every bit of clothing touching her. Her shoes felt too small, her corset too tight, her dress a shabby article despite its expensive price tag. The small amount of powder and lip stain made her feel like a painted whore. "Where did you get your dress?" She asked quietly; her throat seemed as dry as a rainless summer.

"Paris, before we left for home." She preened a little. "I saw it in a shop window and refused to leave without it."

"Oh how fabulous, I must say that I am quite jealous." Lothiriel moved a little to stand next to Eowyn so they could better talk without having to talk over the men, but her movements did not feel fluid, they felt jerky as if just waking from sleeping in a most uncomfortable position. Lothiriel was dying to know how Eowyn came to be in the War but dared not ask yet, it was rather impolite. When a waiter brought champagne around the group all took a flute and toasted to new friendships. Somewhere between the toast and her mouth Lothiriel managed to drop her flute of bubbly liquid and the crystal shattered all over the floor spilling some champagne on the bottom of her dress but most of it spilling out across the marble of the foyer under foot. Arwen Dunedine came to ask if anything was amiss but could hardly get a word in past Lothiriel's sincerest apologies. After she left and the servants were cleaning the area Lothiriel excused herself to the porch outside to get some much needed fresh air. Rifling through the hidden pockets of her dress she found her silver monogrammed cigarette case Erchirion had sent her from Europe took one out and lit it using one of the outdoor candles. A plume of gray smoke went up around her.

"Are you running a fever?!" Faramir scolded dashing out of the door she had only just crossed.

"Excuse me?" He closed the short space between them.

"What in heaven's name is wrong with you?" He gripped her elbow and lead her around away from the door and down the porch a ways.

"Well I didn't do it on purpose. Do you think I am not also embarrassed?" She snapped back only because no one else was on the porch with them.

"Please get it together. I really like her and I want a shot."

"Is everything alright dear?" Eowyn asked walking out onto the porch and wedging herself between Lothiriel and Faramir but speaking to Lothiriel.

"Yes, I'm not sure what came over me, it just slipped." She exhaled some smoke in the opposite direction of the other two. Eowyn took her cigarette and lit the end of her own. Lothiriel set her cigarette down and pulled her gloves off. They were too constricting and she figured she would let society think what they wanted.

"You are probably just as out of practice at this as I am." She soothed. "I always cared more about what my family thought than what society thought."

"Yes I agree." She took her cigarette back from Eowyn and drew in. "Although that does not really explain why my hands just did not want to cooperate."

"They seem just fine now; maybe you just had a spell." Lothiriel could see Faramir behind Eowyn, seething, he was gripping the porch rail and his knuckles were white with rage.

"Of course." Lothiriel knew though that it was not a simple spell or a burst of short breath, she knew that there was something about Eomer Marshall that made her feel uncomfortable, uneasy; although she did not know what. When they finished smoking the three of them headed back inside. Lothiriel noted that Faramir put a gentle caresses hand on Eowyn's lower back just before they crossed the threshold and then it was gone. She smiled at them, he was precious.

"If everyone will join us in the dining room, dinner will be served presently." A butler announced in his crisp suit.

"Finally, I'm famished." Lothiriel nearly jumped out of her dress, Amrothos had appeared next to her. "A little skiddish tonight are we?" He elbowed her playfully in the ribs.

"Yes, a little. Of course it doesn't help that you just appear out of thin air, or wake me up by staring at me." She said pressing her hand on her breast to stop her heart.

"Just trying to keep you on your toes." He gave her a gentle nudge into the dining room. The slightly vaulted ceiling gave the room an even larger appearance than it was and the three crystal chandeliers illuminated the room in a brilliant light. Incandescent lights, she thought to herself, what a pretty penny those must have cost. Dark oak paneling lined the chair rail and below and was topped with red and gold striped wallpaper. The floor was oak like the paneling but with an intricate swirling design around the perimeter. Her previous question about how to seat so many people was answered as there were eight round tables with ten chairs apiece pushed up to them. They were covered in various colored silk tablecloths and adored with autumn flowers and vases filled with floating candles.

"Oh my." She whispered noting that Amrothos wore the same look of awe that she did. Her family lived lavishly, her father's profession saw to that, not to mention the money he and her mother had inherited from their families but this was more than extravagant; this was luxury.

Her father who was ahead of them was seated at one of the tables and she noted that it bore a navy and hunter green silk tablecloth. She roamed around the table until she found her name. Amrothos was next to her on the left, then Erchirion, Elphir, their mother then her father was directly across from her. To her right was Faramir and then Eowyn took her seat next to him, which meant that Eomer would be to her father's left. She suppressed a groan, she did not particularly want to sit with him at dinner. The table next to them was occupied by four men who seemed to be some sort of relation. They were small, about her size, with curly hair and bright eyes. Sitting with them was a man a bit taller who had a bushy beard red beard and long hair of the same color. There was also a man who seemed to be about her age with almost white blonde hair and bright blue eyes. They were seated with Elessar and Arwen and a man who seemed far too old to have fought in the War. His face was wrinkled with age and his beard was longer than the red headed man's. Eomer stood still talking to Elessar, there was room for one more, perhaps he would sit with them; but as the servants brought out plates of food he returned to his seat. Lothiriel looked down at her salad and waited patiently. She sat in awe at the massive amounts of crystal and silver about the room. Everyone had the multiple forks, glasses, knives, spoons and plates.

"Friends, family, guests, thank you for joining us tonight, on such short notice. I do hope you all enjoy our time here. We will eat and there is plenty so please have your fill. After we dine we will adjourn to the back of the house for dancing and much needed revelry." He motioned with his hands for everyone to begin eating. She was waiting until her father started before she picked up her salad fork.

"Eomer, what is it you said you did again?" Elphir asked before eating a slice of tomato.

"I inherited my uncles horse farm. At one point our farm, Rohan, was the largest supplier of thoroughbred horses in America. However, due to some mismanagement on his manager Grima's part it has declined greatly. Although it is my goal to bring it back to its former glory." Lothiriel could ride a horse, she could do many things, her mother had seen to that, however horse riding was not her strongest point.

"If you need some help Erchirion and Amrothos would be more than willing to help." Imrahil chimed in to their conversation.

"Of course, I need people I can trust. I need a new manager, Erchirion would you be interested?" Eomer resumed his assault on his salad.

"Oh yes, indeed. What would I need to do?" Erchirion loved working, he always had. When they were little she remembered him helping the servants in the garden even when he didn't need to.

"Seeing to bills, paperwork, making sure the other workers are coming in on time and not leaving too early. My right hand." He said pausing only to eat more of his salad. "You know Imrahil, I think we could enter into some profitable business deals. I'll need lumber imported and horses imported and exported, with your railroad and ferry business we could do great things." Eomer tapped the end of his fork against his lips.

"Do you only deal in horses or do you also farm plants?" The question was out of Lothiriel's mouth before she had time to stop it. She looked up and noted that everyone was looking at her. She was unsure as to why other than her very intential silence thus far, she was a highly intelligent individual and she did honestly want to know.

"We also have some plant farming, it is a very large farm. We plant sage, wheat, corn, oats, and lavender. We also have a personal garden where we grow our own vegetables to eat and my mother worked very hard on a flower garden." He passed her question off as if anyone else had asked which was comforting. She quickly resumed eating, inwardly scolding herself for speaking yet preoccupied with imagining what this farm looked like. Faramir tapped her knee with his under the table in approval.

"Excellent," her father approved. "That would be even more ways we could be beneficial to one another." He smiled broadly and pushed his plate back. Lothiriel accidentally let go of her spoon and it dropped into her soup with a splash sending lobster and tomato bisque all over the linen tablecloth and flower arrangements.

"Oh my I'm so sorry." Servants flocked over with rags and quickly removed the table cloth. She sighed and looked down with her hands in her lap.

"Lothiriel, that is twice tonight. Do you need to go home?" Her mother whispered oddly patient with her daughter's newfound clumsiness.

"No, really I am quite alright." A new servant came through and added wine to each of their glasses then moved hers closer. "Thank you." She muttered under her breath. After a few moments their main course was served, roasted lamb with asparagus and honey sweetened carrots. Lothiriel realized that her hands were shaking, probably from how angry she was at herself. Somehow though she managed to get through dinner with no accidents, of course she only looked at her plate and not at Eomer. Dessert was brought out a rich cheesecake with dark chocolate crust. Fearing the worst she refrained from eating the crust. She ran her mind through visions where she smiled with black crust all over her teeth.

"Friends," Elessar stood and offered Arwen his arm. "If you will follow us though the house we will all enjoy a bit of music and dancing." The group followed behind the staircase in the hallway. It was carved to look as if vines were growing up it as you went so that they became smaller vines until at last at the top of the stairs they sprawled into the a great tree with seven eight pointed stars across the top.

"How lovely." Both Lothiriel and Eowyn gasped at the same time. In the back the house opened into an expansive ballroom with black marble pillars and white marble flooring. She touched the cool cylinder as she passed by. Desperately she wanted to see the rest of the house. She sighed contentedly noting the band in the back, they were a handsome bunch in their short tuxedos and their instruments. Waiters milled about carrying drinks, which Lothiriel decided to pass up this time.

"May I trouble you for a dance?" Erchirion asked offering her his hand.

"Oh it is trouble but I will dance just this once with you." A smile tugged at her lips before it gave way to a full grin. The first dance was a fox-trot, upbeat yet not too energetic. She loved moving around the room with him, he understood her you can always tell what people feel when they dance with you. It demands trust and confidence.

"So, please tell me what is going on in that pretty head of yours?" His grey eyes were worried about her, he was reading her, questioning.

"Nothing, honest." She knew he could see through the feeble attempt at a lie.

"Lothiriel in all the years I have known you, there is never 'nothing' going on in your head." He spun her a couple of times.

"I just want father to look good."

"And that tall blonde you keep casting sideways glances to before you spill something or tripping that has nothing to do with it?" He smirked as she missed a step and almost fell on him. "So there is something going on."

"He makes me uncomfortable. As if all of my clothes are too tight and I am a hobo hiding out in a train." She did not like this conversation but whispered a sincere bit of thanks for whoever decided that Erchirion should have this talk with her.

"So you think he's attractive?" He added some pressure to her back.

"Yes, he is attractive but he looks like a wolf. You don't want to keep one of those as a pet. They are oh so pretty but they could wring your neck in an instant." She wanted to look for the man in question but dared not take her eyes off of Erchirion who simply laughed at her description of Eomer. As the notes ended everyone applauded.

"He won't bite, unless you like it." Erchirion whispered.

"Erchirion!" She almost screeched. "That is out of line." She was being very serious; if anyone had overheard such a lewd comment it would reflect very poorly on their father. But after carefully looking around she determined no one was eavesdropping on their conversation she sighed and continued walking back into the crowd with Erchirion. "You were sent as a spy weren't you?" She asked looking up at him.

"We'll if we're all honest you have been most out of character tonight and they know I can talk to you without making you storm off; so yes." He kissed her gently on the temple. She did not have the chance to respond before she was whisked off into a dance with Elphir who was stoic and silent most of their dance. When she had made it twice around her family without stopping she demanded a break. Standing out on the veranda she lit herself another cigarette, what a happy night with family, she thought blowing a smoke ring into the night air. The chilly breeze felt wonderful to her after so much dancing. Turning with her back to the railing she watched the joyful scene inside; all the dancing, laughing, and life that existed in that one room. She chose to believe the all over the city things like this were happening. Deciding she had been away long enough, Lothiriel stubbed out her smoke and went back inside. Faramir was asking Eowyn to dance again and she was in the most flirty way possible pretending to decline.

"I hear the waltz is next would you join me?" Lothiriel nearly jumped over the railing. "Did I scare you?" He asked placing his hand on her elbow. His hand was warm but instead of steadying her it only seemed to make her more uneasy.

"Yes, but it is quite alright." She placed her right and on the throat in an effort to slow her breathing.

"Will you dance with me?" He repeated.

"Oh, I, well," she went through a quick internal struggle, "of course I, I will." Then after accepting his offer, mentally assaulted herself for transitioning from clumsy fool to a lady with a speech impediment. Eomer lead her out to the dance floor and then placed his hand on the small of her back then took her other hand in his, she wished she had put her gloves back on. The music started and they both counted before he lead her backwards across the floor. Lothiriel had to remind herself to breathe, but that took away from her ability to remember the steps of the waltz, which distracted her from paying attention to where he was leading her. Lothiriel found herself dreaming about touching his hair, the very bottom of it curled over the back of his collar. It was that realization that made her trip over nothing and stumble, only to have Eomer lift her slightly off the ground and help her correct herself. "Thank you." She muttered embarrassed at the return of her clumsiness.

"I have watched you dance all night; not once have you tripped." He observed not looking down when he spoke to her but out into the crowd.

"I, I, I have been drinking the whole time." She said weakly defending herself against his near accusation.

"Oh of course. That does often get the best of people." She rolled her eyes at his sarcastic tone. "Perhaps Imrahil did not do such a wonderful job raising his children as he thinks he did."

"Now wait just a damn minute." She started, but he cut her off.

"And curses too; my my my."

"He did a wonderful job raising us." She quipped. "I am just not having the best of nights." Her sudden defense of herself caused her to trip again.

"Daughter who can't dance, is obscenely clumsy, and cusses like she is one of her brothers, I am just waiting to be impressed." Lothiriel wanted to pull away and storm off but that would only further prove his point. She looked around the room and just followed the dance, not replying to him. "I am just joking with you. No need to be so defensive." He chuckled a little but his mouth never turned up in a smile.

"I found it most insensitive; I am trying to do my best." The song ended and with his hand still holding hers he dipped into a bow. "I am out of practice."

"My apologies misses, I mean no offense." She snatched her hand from his and stormed off toward her family. She could hear his laughter until she got back and firmly planted herself next to her mother and insisted that the dancing for her was over for the evening. However it did not cheapen the fact that she had the opportunity of watching the swirl of skirts and overall gaiety of the remainder of the evening. Despite herself whenever she saw Eomer dancing with someone else she couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy that it was not her. It was well past midnight when Elessar stood and nearly begged everyone to retire. You could hear the cars outside crank and start so that their passengers would not have to travel in such extreme colds. Then he took his position next to his wife at the entrance of the ball room and bid everyone goodnight as the throng made its way through their lovely house once more.

The stars sparkled against the cold sky above and while it was too cold for Lothiriel's taste she was happy to be out of so much stifling heat.

"Miss Dol Amroth!" She whipped her head around to see who called her only to be thoroughly disappointed at seeing Eomer run rather unceremoniously down the front steps while gripping tightly to his top hat.

"Yes?" She replied hoping that her face did not reveal the full level of distaste and distrust she had for him.

"I am very sorry for what I said earlier. I was only trying to lighten your mood." He took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"Well you have a very morbid sense of humor." She informed nearly snatching her hand away from him. In the process she did however throw herself off balance and fall forward into his chest. "Now if you will excuse me..." She defended smoothing her dress out before turning to walk back toward her family as calmly as possible. Lothiriel forced herself to unclench her fists and hold her head high. But she wanted nothing more than to sit on the curb and cry at how terrible she had been all night.

"Would you and one of your brothers, or maybe your cousin like to have lunch with Eowyn and I tomorrow?" Eomer said rushing to catch up with her.

"Of course, that would be fantastic!" Far amir exclaimed clapping Eomer on the shoulder.

"Most excellent. We were thinking of Tinvuiel's, my sister loved the resturant before the War and has been pestering me since Paris that we go."

"Wonderful, Lothiriel loves it as well. What do you say to 1:00 o'clock in the afternoon? It is afterall very late." Faramir said pulling out his pocket watch and checking the time.

"1:00 o'clock will do nicely." Eomer said shaking Faramir's hand. Lothiriel stood watching them talk aghast at what had just transpired. Eomer bid them all goodnight and waved politely as they drove off.

"What ever is wrong with you!?" Lothiriel shrieked once they were well down the driveway.

"What?" Faramir said trying to defend himself from her round of physical abuse.

"I did not want to have lunch with him. Why would you agree to that?!" Her voice rose two octaves.

"Because I want to have lunch with his sister." Lothiriel loved her cousin, and so for him she supposed she could endure one meal with Eomer.

Once they were home Lothiriel sighed contentedly on her way up the staircase to her room. It was over, thankfully, their first outing as a family again and despite her inability to function in society the evening had gone rather well she thought. But now that weariness was taking her she regretted telling Roxie she could have the night off. Lothiriel struggled out of her gown and corset luckily she this was one of her newer ones and the snaps were in the front. Slipping into her nightgown she looked out over the city one last time before climbing into bed and falling right to sleep.


	3. I'll Wind Up Like I Always Do

Lothiriel flung the front door open and closed it again before Faramir could enter behind her. Once inside the house he scrambled to catch up with her before she could shut another door in his face.

"Come on Lotie it wasn't that bad." He called after her.

"It was horrible." She said not turning around or stopping her rapid pace. She was going to the library to study she had a lot to catch up on.

"How was lunch darling?" Her father asked as she stormed into the library, but without dropping his paper to look at her. She felt momentarily bad for disturbing his Saturday lounging especially since this was his first Saturday home.

"Abysmal." She replied with fervor.

"Oh it was not." Faramir retorted catching the door before it could hit him in the nose.

"All well talked about was farming and horses. Faramir you're a better rider than I am sure, but you don't care that much about horses. And when we weren't talking about the consistency of different varieties of oats you and Eowyn were flirting which left Eomer and me to sit in awkward silence." She flopped unceremoniously down on the leather sofa and laid the back of her hand over her eyes. "I was bored to tears."

"You could have brought up a topic." He answered defending himself.

"To make matters worse they showed up here, we agreed to meet at the restaurant, I had to endure a car ride with Odious Eomer and his personality that stinks of horse," she paused to correct herself forgetting momentarily her father was in the room with them, "excrement." They both pulled out cigarettes and lit them. The library already smelled sweetly of her father's pipe tobacco, she loved the way it smelled.

"Say what you want about him, but we all see through you." Her father snorted in what she assumed to be agreement.

"I am not transparent." She said, her comment she intended to be taken literally.

"You are also graceful, demure, and well behaved. All of those traits you seem to forget when you're around him." She removed her hand to make a snide comment and was further egged on by the fact that Faramir was now pointing at her.

"I've been around him, possibly, a total of eight hours, you're making a rush observation."

"Is that why you were all out of sorts last night? You fancy him?" Her father asked folding down his newspaper to look at her over his reading glasses.

"Absolutely not." She protested while sitting up.

"One: you meet him and your mouth practically hung open. Two: after he politely kissed your hand you drop a crystal champagne flute that doesn't belong to you. Three: you make a comment to him about what his business is and then drop your spoon in your soup. Four: you dance all night with the family no problem, but when you dance with Eomer you're all left feet and elbows." He said leaning against the back of a chair and counting out her transgressions on his fingers. "Shall I start in on today?" He tilted his head a little to the side like a puppy would.

"Fine, he's a handsome man but I have yet to see him smile, or really laugh, he's so bland. Personality trumps attractiveness."

"You hardly know him. I suppose you have increased this library so much what with all of the books you've been reading by looking at their covers." She forced herself not to roll her eyes at her father's statement.

"That is beside the point." Lothiriel said in a feeble attempt to defend herself. She was very rapidly losing ground here. "I'm going to take a nap." Physical escape was the only way to make this all stop.

Thanksgiving had been a small family affair, for which Lothiriel was very grateful; at the rate at which her family was associating with the Marshalls she was half sure they would have been invited for dinner. Her family over the past couple of weeks had fallen into a rhythm that bridged on normalcy. Faramir while sleeping at their house when he was not at work at Elessar's office was at Eowyn and Eomer's house, something Lothiriel was not altogether comfortable with considering she wanted to spend time with Faramir but not Eomer who was also monopolizing on Erchirion and Amrothos. Elessar also had working for him Elphir; these changes left Lothiriel to a schedule much like she had been on during the War. Playing with Alphros and reading, but there had been one more addition, returning to her studies, now that the War was over she would be able to return to school at the start of the New Year as per the gold filigreed letter on her cork board. This was the most thrilling thing, going back to college. Instead of reading about far away imagined places she scoured her father's history collection and poured herself into reading those to refresh her memory. She also found it quite useful that her father had a somewhat extensive collection of books in foreign languages; since those were her most rusty skills.

"Lothiriel?!" Faramir was home, she glanced hurriedly at the grandfather clock in her father's study, at 6:00 pm, this was new.

"Faramir, I'm in the study." She called out to him.

"Eowyn has invited us, me, you, Amrothos, and Erchirion over for dinner. Want to join us?" Despite the fact she knew Eomer would be there she jumped at the opportunity. She had not been out of the house in a couple of days and any opportunity she got to spend with her brothers and Faramir was a welcome event.

"Of course. Let me go freshen up and then we shall make our way!" She took the stairs at a very unladylike two at the time. She spritzed herself with rose water perfume and powdered her nose before calmly returning to the first floor with Faramir.

"Please try not to destroy their house." Faramir half joked once they were on their way.

"You're not as funny as you think you are." She rolled her eyes at him and gazed out the window of the car. "In fact I don't think you're funny at all." However, there was humor despite her words. "How far away do they live?" She asked growing tired of riding.

"Just about ten more minutes, but then it's a long drive up their road." She sighed and shifted.

At long last they came to the sturdy wrought iron gate enveloped by a high brick wall. In the center of the gate were facing golden horses: one standing on its hind legs kicking in the air and shaking its mane; the other bowing low its head between its front hooves; if the gate was any inclination as to what the house was like she was in for another treat. As they drove up the drive she looked as best she could out into the night, but there was nothing, just empty space, she huffed.

"I'll bring you during the day one time. It's lovely." Faramir said keeping his eyes on the road. "Fields and meadows as far as you can see, horses all over the grounds." At long last the faintest twinkle of lights appeared ahead of them just on the top of a hill, she could see just barely the lay of the near surrounding land from the spill of the lights in the house. "The farms name is Edoras; Eomer and Eowyn come from a long line of horse farmers, but I will let them tell you more about that. We really did not talk all that much about it the other day at lunch."

As they pulled up to the house Lothiriel could see that the house was shaded from the summer heat by large trees, in the night and without leaves it was difficult to tell what type they were. There was a stone walkway from the drive circle to the front porch, which wrapped the entire circumference of the house on the first floor and a balcony on the second floor. It was white with, she noted as they walked up the stone steps, dark green porches and shutters. The door was a matching dark green with a brass door knob and horse head knocker. There were scattered large bay windows which spilled even more light out onto the porch. Faramir knocked with the knocker and waited. The door was opened by a young lady in a dust colored uniform.

"Master Ithilien, you are expected." She led them both into the parlor after shutting the door behind Lothiriel. From what she could see the house was only hardwood, the walls of the entryway were a crisp white plaster. In the parlor the walls were a strange celery color with rich cedar below the chair rail. The furniture was plush and in various accenting shades of green all trimmed in gold.

"Faramir!" Eowyn exclaimed running and wrapping her arms around him. "And you brought Lothiriel!" She acted as if company never happened this far out from the city. "It is wonderful to see you again." She pulled Lothiriel into a hug. "I have been trying to convince Faramir to bring you to visit all week. Or your brothers, but they do not seem to hear what I am saying." She laughed a high pitched enveloping laugh. It was rather infectious. It was exciting to see her in such good spirits. Previously she had been very preoccupied with fitting into what society deemed appropriate that Lothiriel felt she was meeting her for the first time.

"Where are my brothers? I must say I am sad that you get to spend more time with them than I do." Lothiriel took the seat that was offered to her by Eowyn.

"They should be coming up from the barn with Eomer any time now." Eowyn noted the time on the mantle clock above the fireplace, which was thankfully roaring.

"So what do you do around here?" Lothiriel asked, the house was immaculately tidy, but she could see where over the years it had fallen into some level of disrepair.

"I am helping Eomer work out the financials that have gone wrong over the past few years." Eowyn seemed so comfortable and casual to be around. "We were bleeding money, labor, and good stock. It is going to take a few years to get back on track; however my brother is a shrewd businessman if nothing else and he has great plans for the farm. I am also drawing up some plans to redecorate and fix up the house." Even Eowyn was passionate about this farm; although she probably would have been passionate about her father's business if he allowed her to participate. There was a raucous from the back of the house before three sweaty men barreled into the parlor. Lothiriel tried to fathom how one becomes sweaty in December and decided she really didn't want to know.

"Hey Amrothos it's our little sister!" Erchirion said as he elbowed Amrothos in the ribs.

"I forgot what she looked like." By now Lothiriel had risen as had both Faramir and Eowyn.

"You're very funny." She smirked at them.

"Miss Dol Amroth, it is a pleasure to see you again." Eomer said extending his hand.

"Ah, yes, wonderful to see you as well Mister Marshall." He took her hand and then kissed her knuckles. She tried to force a smile, but knew that it came out more as a grimace, his whole countenance made her feel on edge. If someone had asked her in that moment she would have said that she felt as if she were a deer who had allowed a wolf to venture too near. Part of her wanted to run, bolt for the door and insist Faramir take her home, but that part of her was being suppressed by the part of her that demanded she to rise to the bar and meet her expectations of proper civility, at least she hoped so anyway.

"Did you have a nice drive in?" He was making small talk.

"Oh yes, it was lovely, no street lights to distract someone out here." He smiled in agreement, or what would pass as a smile for him, the corners of his mouth turned up just so.

"Not at all. Is dinner ready?" Eomer rubbed his stomach. "I am completely famished." A look of longing washed over his face and then as quickly as it appeared it was gone. He has emotions? She questioned in her head.

"Yes, we were just waiting for you." Eowyn said leading them out of the room. The hall was a decorated in a rich dark wood paneling all the way up to a white plaster yard of wall before a similar dark wood molding. The dining room was a delicate room obviously decorated and conceived by a woman. White pine molding and mint green wallpaper that was embossed with gold fleur-de-lys covering it. The table was a beautiful oval piece with ten chairs around it, although there were only settings for six. "I'm sorry we're not as fancy as you may be used to Lothiriel." Eowyn said taking the seat next to her brother.

"I am sure I can manage." A smile played at her cheeks. "I find that sometimes there are too many helping hands when it comes to meals." The boys were kind enough to put food both on her plate and Eowyn's. A lovely meal of flank steak, potatoes and carrots, canned summer beans, and spiced apples.

"You'll have to give my compliments to Mrs. Henderson again." Amrothos said wiping his mouth with the corner of his napkin.

"You know, Amrothos, I think her cooking has improved since you have been doting on her every night." Eomer said leaning back from the table. "Not that it was poor before; but it has improved."

"Thank you again for dinner." Erchirion said folding his napkin on the table.

"You work very hard, I would hate for you to drive all the way home on an empty stomach." A laugh played at Eowyn's mouth.

"You are most gracious Lady Eowyn." Erchirion nodded in her direction.

"Erchirion, how many times must I tell you, simply Eowyn." Erchirion nodded at her.

"Amrothos, I am tired. If you will excuse us; Lothiriel, you will ride home with Faramir?"

"Yes, that is fine with me. I am in need of some quality female companionship."

"We'll then if you will excuse us." Erchirion and Amrothos stood followed by everyone else. They bid farewell to their hosts and then each kissed Lothiriel on the cheek.

"Now you behave yourself now that you're out of the house, you represent us all." Amrothos laughed after whispering in her ear. Lothiriel reached up and patted his cheek gently. Once they were gone the remaining four filed into the parlor and took seats, each respectably far away from each other.

"What do you do during the day?" Eomer asked turning his sharp eyes toward Lothiriel.

"Oh, me?" Lothiriel was taken aback by his questioning and tried her best not to stammer through. "Well I help Alphros' governess with him. She hands her hands more than full, he's four and made up of nothing but energy. I study, I read anything I can get my hands on. I am readying to go back to school."

"You go to school?" Eowyn asked leaning forward excitedly.

"Yes, up at Meredith; classes were cancelled due to the War. But now that it is over, I'll be returning at the start of the New Year." Her face could barely contain her smile. Eomer looked at her, regarding her with an impressed expression.

"Perhaps Eomer could give you a quick tour, with a strong focus on the study and an even stronger focus on the library." Eowyn leaned back against the couch with a mischievous glint in her eye. Lothiriel swallowed the dry lump in her throat. A private tour with Eomer, the tall brute, who filled up all the empty space in any given room, she couldn't get her mind around the concept.

"Would you like that Miss Dol Amroth?" Eomer stood and offered her his arm. She stood and took his arm, giving an approval seeking glance. Faramir nodded and tapped his ear; their sign for secrecy. Instead of turning left to go to the dining room they took a right, around the staircase. There were two rooms on the other side. "This is my study." He pushed open a great heavy door. The room smelled of dust, leather, and lamp oil. In the back of the room in front of a set of floor to ceiling windows was a far too large desk stacked with papers. "It really is not much to look at. I do most of my paper work here."

"At night?" The words tumbled out of her mouth.

"Yes, at night. Why do you ask?" Eomer's head tilted to the side a bit.

"It smells like lamp oil. Why do you not use the electric lamps?"

"I like them better. We have a lot of those electric lamps, but my mother used to read to me by an oil lamp, makes me feel like she's here." He swept his hand as a gesture for her to exit. She took one last look, a few books scattered about and a sitting area near the fire place. "Come this way, the library." He opened not a door but pushed some of the paneling to have it bounce back and swing open. Lothiriel's eyes widened at the sight, a hidden library how wonderful. Eomer held the door open as she walked in. In a very unladylike fashion her mouth dropped open and her head tipped up.

"Mister Marshall it is quite fantastic." The library was in fact not one room, but two, an adjoining room on the second floor. An indoor balcony wrapped around the perimeter of the room a few feet away on the second level which connected to an iron spiral staircase. "How has your family come to inherit so many books?" her fingers ran over the cloth and leather backing of the books.

"You like it?"

"I'm positively jealous," she paused and turned away from him, "I'm sorry, that was terribly impolite, I only meant that I do indeed like it."

"I come from a long line of bibliophiles, I think that's what my uncle called himself." He stood next to her.

"Bibliophile is the right word. How are they organized?"

"Some are very old, brought over by whoever came over here from the family first. Books were always given as gifts in the family. I'm not sure how they're organized." She turned to face him. He was a handsome man yes, but his library made her temporarily forget all of her notions about him.

"May I look around a bit?" She looked up at him with great hopefulness.

"Of course. These books deserve someone to read them." He went to the other side of the room and looked about pretending to ignore her as she called out the names of various books, often times with an almost shrill cry of excitement. Lothiriel reached up and pulled down a dusty copy of Through the Looking Glass and filed through the leafs until she found the poem.

"'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe.

'Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
The frumious Bandersnatch!'

He took his vorpal sword in hand:  
Long time the manxome foe he sought -  
So rested he by the Tumtum tree,  
And stood a while in thought.

And, as in uffish thought he stood,  
The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,  
Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,  
And burbled as it came!

One two! One two! And through and through  
The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!  
He left it dead, and with its head  
He went galumphing back.

'And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?  
Come to my arms, my beamish boy!  
Oh frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!'  
He chortled in his joy.

'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe."

She sighed after reading it out loud. "One of my favorite poems by one of my favorite authors. I don't know how many times I've read it to Alphros."

"What is it?" Eomer asked turning to face her with a book in his hands.

"It's Through the Looking Glass by Lewis Carroll." She answered in an astonished tone.

"I am afraid I don't understand it." Eomer replied holding a book up and pretending to read it.

"It's about a creature who," She started to explain the plot of Through the Looking Glass and the role the Jabberwocky played but was cut off by Eomer.

"No, I mean I don't understand the purpose of it." He replaced the book and smoothed his hands over his shirt.

"Its purpose is enjoyment. To take you away from your worries, as is the way with all books." She closed the cover and held it tight to her chest. Protecting it, shielding it from anything harsh he might say. "Except for books that one is meant to study with."

"Miss Dol Amroth, I have a business to run, a farm to save from dwindling into nothing, and I am expected to pull it out of a terrible debt and ruin. I haven't the time a silly girl or a child would have to waste a day reading."

"It might do you well to read once in awhile." She defended sharply.

"I have to read bank documents and documents about horses, and the price of grain; not a stupid child's story." Lothiriel tried not to gasp too sharply.

"There it is then." She placed the book where it came from. "Thank you for showing me your lovely library, but I feel this child has stayed out far past her bedtime." Before she lost her courage she turned and left. She knew her face was turning various shades of red and she was sure that her neck was breaking out in that rash she got when she was particularly furious. "Faramir, I'm sorry to interrupt," she called half running into the parlor, "but I think I am quite tired, and I am ready to go. Eowyn, thank you for dinner, it was lovely." She smiled through her obvious pain. Eomer rushed in behind her.

"Miss Dol Amroth," He started.

"Yes, thank you for dinner also Mister Marshall." She paused. "Faramir I'll be waiting in the car."

"Good bye Lothiriel, I hope we can have lunch again sometime." Eowyn called.

"I'll write you." She replied from the porch, almost losing her footing on the stairs as she rushed down them. Once in the car she pulled out her cigarette case and began smoking.

"I am terribly sorry, I don't have a clue what has come over her; normally she is a vision of decorum." Faramir stood and shook Eomer's hand then Eowyn's kissing her knuckles. "Have a good evening." He shouldered his coat and walked out to the car. "I'm going to kill her." She was looking out the window but quickly turned her head away. "Lothiriel Dol Amroth, what has gotten into you?" He asked trying not the slam the door.

"Just take me home." Faramir started the car which muffled her sobs.

"Tell me what's wrong." He tried a little softer. She did not reply, only continued to stare out the window. At long last they pulled into the yard and scarcely had the car stopped that she was out and up the front steps into the house. As Faramir made it into the foyer he heard a door slam.

"Who is slamming doors in my house!?" Imrahil roared from his study. Indeed, door slamming was a rare occurrence in the Dol Amroth house.

"Faramir, are you home?"

"Yes Aunt Isobelle." Faramir picked up Lothiriel's coat and hung it in the closet with his.

"Where is my daughter?" His aunt was wearing her seersucker blue gown and blazer.

"In her room, she is the door slammer." There was a small frown that formed in between her brows.

"And what has her out of sorts?" She headed for the stairs.

"She wouldn't say. We left the Marshall's house in a hurry."

"Oh dear, that's not good; well we will just have to let her wait it out." His aunt sighed and started up the stairs. "Get some sleep Faramir; you'll have a busy day tomorrow." He smiled and followed her up then parted ways with her pausing momentarily outside of Lothiriel's door.

In her room Lothiriel laid down under the covers and buried her head in her pillow. Soft gentle sobs escaped her mouth as tears soaked her pillow. You silly girl he didn't mean to offend you, she told herself over and over again. It was one thing for someone not to appreciate books, but it was something altogether different for them to insult her in the process.


	4. No One to Talk With

**A/n: I'm sorry this took so long to upload. It's been done for weeks and I just needed to add some finishing touches. I promise I will try not to keep you waiting too much longer for the next part.**

"Where is Lothiriel?" Imrahil asked as the majority of his family gathered around the breakfast table. The early morning sun was shining through the conservatory windows.

"I am here Papa." Lothiriel said breezing into the conservatory still in her robe her hair in a braid and piled high on her head. It was moments like this that she really wished she could pull off cutting hers short like Eowyn's.

"Is there any particular reason why in the last twenty-four hours you have been the cause of not only one infraction but two?" She looked at him through her eyelashes. "Cut out that innocent look you have going on."

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about father." She played her innocent card in hopes of quelling some of her father's wrath; she knew he hated tardiness more than he hated that she had slammed the door.

"You are the one who slammed the door last night, which cause Alphros to wake, but you have also arrived at breakfast," he pulled out his pocket watch to note the time, "fifteen minutes late."

"I am sorry papa, I did not sleep well last night." She stuffed a few bits of fruit in her mouth rather unceremoniously.

"How was dinner last night you four?" Her father picked at them.

"Dinner was wonderful." Erchirion beamed. Lothiriel's inner monologue noted that Erchirion rarely had a bad thing to say about anyone or anything and thus was not an appropriate judge of dinner.

"How did you find Eomer's library?" Amrothos asked eying Lothiriel quizzically. Everyone knew the only thing she loved more than her family was a library. Erchirion raised an eyebrow at her; he knew that the way to her heart was through books, and white cake with tea, but mostly books. Lothiriel on the other hand made a point of not looking at her middle brother.

"It was beautiful. Simply amazing, the one at school while it has more books is not nearly as beautiful." She replied before again stuffing fruit in.

"Yes I've been dying to know, why you broke my main rule of not slamming doors?" Her father shoveled eggs and some bacon onto his toast that was already covered in blackberry jam, they had all waited for her which meant they were all in danger of being late to work. She was in danger of missing every other social event of the season because of her behavior.

"He has a lovely library full of books that lie in neglect and ruin. He'll be the ruin of that great library; and if you ask him, I am simply a silly child who likes to read."

"I am sure he didn't call you a silly child." Elphir said over his cup of coffee. "You're being dramatic again, tell us what he really said." Lothiriel had been known to be dramatic and perhaps she was over reacting, but she was not going to give in now.

Shoving her fruit away she stood up and threw her napkin on the table. "Now if the Spanish Inquisition is quite over, I'm going upstairs to get ready for the day." She stormed upstairs "I'm going to slam my door now!" She yelled down before slamming her door.

"I really hate that." Imrahil said gripping his fork.

"To be fair, she has suffered. He insulted her intelligence." Isobelle said sipping her tea. Isobelle was certainly where Erchirion got his diplomatic side and his empathy, and overall mild disposition.

"Who knows if that is even what happened." Elphir chimed in. "She probably misunderstood what he said. I mean honestly, she reads books about love and duty and that women should have a say in their lives. You shouldn't let her go back to Meredith."

"Elphir that is unjustly cruel." Erchirion defended.

"Well Amrothos, what do you say? Everyone else seems to want to tell me how to raise my daughter." Imrahil waved for more coffee.

"I think Lothiriel's business is her own but I do not think that taking away her education is the way to get her to do what you want." Amrothos stood and readied to leave. "I don't particularly like discussing my sister when she's away. Also, I don't really enjoy being a linchpin. Now Erchirion we're going to be late for work. Have a good day father, mother." Amrothos kissed his mother on the top of her head as he was leaving the table.

"My what an exciting morning." Isobelle said rising from the table behind her sons tea cup in hand. "Come along Alphros, we have to work on your reading."

The sun sparkled through the crystal chandelier in the sitting room. Book in hand she was very happily watching Alphros while the governess ate lunch, well reading with him. Poor Elizabeth could hardly keep up with him alone. She wondered what that lady would do once she returned to school. Alphros was all energy; of course in the spring they could always play outside some, or attempt to lend a hand in the garden to learn about plants, that would help most of all. It wouldn't be long before he would be sent off to school, boarding school like the rest of the family. But for now he was acting out Twiddle-Dee and Twiddle-Dum's scene as she read it outloud to him.

"Darling, I do hope you won't let the mess from a few weeks ago dampen our dinner tonight." Isobelle stood in the doorway in her gray dress suit. Lothiriel's eyes peered at her mother over her book. "And put that book up. You know it will only fluster you. Mr. Carroll will only make matter's worse." Her mother walked over and plucked the book from her fingers.

"Mother." Lothiriel's fingers still lingered in the shape of her book.

"Don't use that tone with me, and get upstairs to Roxie so she can get you dressed."

"Miss Lothiriel." Elizabeth curtsied coming in and taking over watching Alphros. "I've got it from here."

"Oh very well since you're all sending me off." Lothiriel went and bathed then dressed in a simple flowing silver gown. She applied the necessary kohl and rouge to face and a dash of rosewater to her throat.

"Miss you always look so beautiful." Roxie said finishing the braid in her hair.

"You are always too kind." Lothiriel stood and slipped into her shoes. "I go to dinner, perhaps I shall ne'er return."

"Oh don't be silly, your brothers wouldn't let anything happen to you." Roxie smiled. "Now hurry, you don't want your father to be waiting." Lothiriel sighed and walked proudly down the stairs only to be greeted at the end of the stairs to Geoffrey opening the door to Eowyn and the Odious Eomer. Clenching her jaw Lothiriel refused to roll her eyes even though she was sure that she had never wanted anything more she also reminded herself not to verbally refer to him as that.

"Good evening Eowyn, you look so lovely." She crossed the foyer and kissed both of her cheeks. Eowyn was in a powder blue dress with a square neck and gossamer overlay and new grey t-strap shoes.

"Oh, I am so glad you're the first person I get to see. I hope we can talk some time tonight. And you look even lovelier every time I see you."

"Miss Dol Amroth." Eomer offered his hand. Out of propriety she took it and curtsied. "I was hoping that I may also have a chance to talk to you." Lothiriel raised an eyebrow and withdrew her hand from his.

"I will have to see, your sister has asked to speak with me first so I suppose I will have to manage my time accordingly." She turned leading them into the parlor.

"Miss the cook said dinner would be served in half an hour." Geoffrey said with a bow.

"Thank you Geoffrey." Lothiriel led them into the parlor where her family was mostly waiting. Her mother and father had yet to join the group. Alphros was playing with a toy horse on the floor making it gallop and whiny. She knelt down and began to play with him.

"He is the most adorable little boy I ever saw." Eowyn exclaimed dropping down herself. "What is your name?" Alphros looked up at Lothiriel for approval and when she nodded he pointed at himself and told her his name. "I am Eowyn."

"Eh-oh-wine." Alphros tried.

"Close enough." She laughed and then pointed at his horse. "What is this?"

"Horse!" He exclaimed happily handing it to her for her to examine.

"My brother and I raise horses would you like to come see them one day?" Eowyn turned looking at Elphir who shrugged in non-committal approval.

"Big horsies?"

"Yes, the most very biggest." She smiled at him adoringly. "Eomer may even let you ride one!" Watching Eowyn with Alphros only secured Faramir's desire to marry her. She was wonderful talking to him, almost as good as Lothiriel, although Lothiriel had quite a bit more experience.

"Eh-oh-myrrh."

"That's me." Eomer stepped from where he was leaning on the door frame. Alphros' eyes widened at seeing him for the first time. Alphros turned and hid in Lothiriel's neck. "Oh, um, sorry."

"It's okay you startled him, he'll warm up to you." Elphir said putting a hand on Eomer's back. Lothiriel almost rolled her eyes, yes let's all accommodate Eomer, because he never does anything wrong. She probably could have vomited in her mouth. When she looked up Eomer was looking at her, sizing her up. If it wouldn't have killed her father she would have told Eomer what she thought of him.

"I'm so sorry we're late dears!" Her mother swept into the room like a heat wave, followed closely by her father. "I hope we haven't missed much."

"Oh no Mrs. Dol Amroth, Eomer and I were just meeting Alphros." Eowyn stood and hugged her mother and father. Eomer kissed her mother's hand and then shook her fathers. Why do we have to be so close to this family? Damn you Faramir. She mentally assaulted her beloved cousin, to death. Not only did Odious Eomer make her nervous, on top of her nerves she was now fully angry at him and was not about to apologize for her behavior. He was rude; yes she stormed out like a petulant child, but so what? he had insulted her intelligence. Furthermore he was keeping her brothers from being home often. And he never smiled. She mentally tutted at herself for being so pretentious but everything about him set her on edge; other than his dashing good looks. The thought of his good looks made a slight blush creep over her face and throat.

"Eomer dear, I'm terribly sorry for the way my daughter behaved a few weeks ago. I can't imagine what came over her." Lothiriel looked on open mouthed as her mother apologized on her behalf. "I am sure that an apology is forthcoming from her as well."

"As is the Second Coming." Lothiriel quickly quipped and then regretted saying out loud when her father gave her a most disapproving look. Seeing that her grave was already dug she added "And I believe the Second Coming will happen first." She shot Eomer her best sarcastic smile.

"Imrahil, Mrs. Dol Amroth it really is quite alright, it was more my fault anyway." Eomer acquiesced.

"See, not my fault."

"Lothiriel." Her father said without tone, without emotion, without inflection, but it spoke volumes.

"I think dinner is ready, why don't we go in." Isobell said eager for the conversation to be finished, she was never one to endure bickering. Eowyn and Eomer followed her parents out into the hallway, then Elphir and Erchirion.

"Well done." Amrothos shot as she was standing up.

"What do you care? And when did you become such a wet blanket?"

"He's my employer!" Amrothos hissed under his breath.

"And hopefully my brother-in-law; so please continue to be a bit of a bitch." Lothiriel narrowed her eyes at them and opened her mouth to retort but was cut off "So what if he offended you, people offend you all the time, get over it." Faramir turned sharply on his heel and stormed to the dining room with Amrothos.

"Well I never."

"Aunt Thi, what's a bitch?" Alphros asked tugging on her skirt.

"A word you are never to say again, do you understand me?" She scolded.

"Yes ma'am, it's a bad word?" Lothiriel nodded and took his hand leading him to the dining room. She was the last one into the dining room, a room pinstriped in blues and silver. On the floor her grandfather's Persian rug that he brought back from Persia then beneath that was the diamond shaped veneer floors. Taking her normal seat three down from her father at the head of the table only to realize that seated directly across from her is Eomer, she suppressed a much needed sigh. Erchirion, Eomer, and Amrothos talked about work on the farm, Eowyn chimed in on a few occasions too and everyone talked.

"What are you studying at Meredith?" It took Lothiriel a minute to realize that Eomer was addressing her.

"Oh, history. I love history." She looked around at everyone waiting for her to give more of an answer. "I like how it encompasses all other subjects as well. In your profession, you work off the knowledge of people who worked horses before you. That's history. You know how to plant and grow things because someone taught you what they were taught; that's history. Father knows a lot about sailing and railroads because someone taught him all of that. History is very integral to our lives." She looked at her father who gave her an approving smile.

"And of course she loves reading!" Amrothos pointed out with a mischievous grin. There was the sound of a light thud and an accompanying grimace from Amrothos so she could only assume either Faramir or Erchirion had kicked him in his shin.

"Yes, I noticed. You're free to borrow from my library if you would like." Despite how horribly rude it would be Lothiriel considered declining with a snippy remark about children not knowing how to take care of books but settled for a thank you and an appreciative smile. Dessert was brought out, the cooks near famous chocolate pie. She added a little bit of pepper to it that gave the sweetness a swift kick in ass.

"Eomer, will you and the boys join me upstairs for brandy and a discussion, I have some business deals I'd like to go over with you." Her father leaned back and grabbed the lapels of his jacket. "Isobelle, you're welcome to join us." Her mother agreed and so Lothiriel showed Eowyn to the parlor while everyone else went upstairs.

"Lothiriel, I am terribly sorry about the other night." Eowyn spoke suddenly before they had even sat down. "Eomer does not really know how to entertain polite company."

"Eowyn, forget it. I wouldn't have been so affected if it were not true." Lothiriel sipped some tea they had been served before leaving the dining room.

"He told me what he said. You're not a child, not any more than the rest of us are. You're a very smart young woman and he had no right to embarrasses you so." Eowyn was almost pleading with her.

"To be fair I started the whole mess. Although after the incident I feel certain that he should start reading for pleasure every now and then as he is a bit high strung." Lothiriel laughed lightly in hopes of easing the mood but her laugh was devoid of mirth and full of uneasiness.

"He is high strung. Oh I wish I could tell you all that was going on at Edoras; but he would be very mad about that. But we are in a bit of a financial crisis and but he and your brother have made considerable progress in cleaning up the mess that was made." Eowyn always seemed to have glowing praise for the Dol Amroth family.

"My brother's enjoy working at Edoras. It is all they can talk about; how I should go visit more often but with getting ready for school I want to see as much of my family as possible."

"Of course you do. I completely understand, although I do wish I got to see more of you; it seems we are the only bit of gentility these boys will ever see." She laughed softly. "You must promise to make time to see me when you come home to visit."

"Of course I will. Maybe even go riding with you some." This seemed to calm all of Eowyn's fears and she shifted to a more comfortable position on the settee.

"Plus if you come and visit you can see your family some too. Faramir is almost always over, he could surely pick you up on his way in the evenings." Eowyn looked hopeful. It really was not fair to either of them that Lothiriel ended up punishing Eowyn because she did not like her brother.

"That is very true. You and my cousin seem to be spending a lot of time together. He seems to be pretty stuck on you, I like that." Lothiriel said trying to steer the conversation in any direction that led away from her.

"Oh if I could have my way we would be married tomorrow. But I do not think your cousin feels the same way." She said as the corners of her mouth pulled down slightly.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. I of course cannot speak for him directly, but I think you might be pleasantly surprised at what my cousin's intentions are." Lothiriel reached over and patted Eowyn's hand in hopes of comforting her.

"Miss Dol Amroth, your father would speak with you." Geoffrey said walking into the parlor.

"Oh, alright. I'll send Faramir down so you're not just sitting all alone." Eowyn looked concerned but nodded. At the top of the stairs and to the left was her father's study. Once she entered the dusty, book ridden, lamp lit room her brothers and Faramir left.

"Just remember that I love you." Erchirion said kissing the top of her head on the way out. Lothiriel thought this very curious, of course she knew Erchirion loved her, why wouldn't he?

"Have a seat daughter." Her father said sitting behind his large desk. Lothiriel sat in one of the wing-backed chairs in front of his desk; her mother was next to her and Eomer was leaning against the great stone mantle that adorned the fire place. What business did she have with all three of them? "As you know Eomer and I are entering into a few business deals together; that are mutually beneficial." Lothiriel nodded and looked at her mother whose brow was creased in that worried way, her fingers were tapping lightly on her pursed lips. "To ensure a sign of mutual agreement and for me to ensure some investments I am making Eomer, your mother, and I have decided on another agreement." He paused and pushed a sniffer of brandy towards her. She declined by leaving it where it was but waited for him to continue. "As you know it has been a tradition in the high class families to arrange marriages for years."

"Of course it has; historically it showed a good faith sign of some sort. Although the practice is a bit archaic today and thankfully I have parents who have agreed to let me marry who I want. What good luck that Faramir and Eowyn seem so fond of one another." She was rambling; in her heart of hearts she feared where this was going. Certainly, though, her father would not make her one of his "business deals"

"Lothiriel, it is not of Faramir and Eowyn that I am speaking," he paused to continue but she cut him off.

"Is there another sister we don't know about? A cousin?"

"No Lothiriel, there is you though." Her mother cut in; it was scarcely a whisper.

"Me?" Lothiriel thought to ask if Eomer and Eowyn had another brother but determined such a joke would be in bad taste.

"Yes, your mother and I have decided that you should marry Eomer." Lothiriel sat stunned; actually hearing her father say those words shook her to her very core. She looked at him, her mother, then finally Eomer, hoping that all of this was farce. Her breathing quickened and she felt as if she might faint; women of a lighter constitution might.

"Father, you must be joking." She spat before thinking. "No offense to Mr. Marshall but you promised I could marry who I wanted."

"I'm not done."

"How else would you like to punish me?" Her voice dripped contempt.

"You will not return to school after the New Year." Her father's voice was deadpan and gravely serious.

"What!?" Lothiriel jumped up from her seat, the first suggestion was preposterous enough, but this, this was unfair, it was unfathomable. "Papa, no; I refuse."

"It is not up for refusal darling. You will do this." Her heart sank into the dining room below smearing her mother's father's carpet with gooey red broken heart. She felt the tears coming and for the first time in her conscious life she let them pour over her khol marked eyes, down her rouge colored cheeks and finally down her long, slender throat.

"Papa, please." She begged hoping her honest hysterics would dissuade him. "Tell him you don't want this!" She demanded of Eomer who looked at her with pity but said nothing. If she had ever wished he would smile now was the time; but there was nothing but sick pity on his face.

"The agreement has been signed." Her father remarked drinking the brandy from her sniffer.

"You promised me father. A marriage I do not consent to is one thing but to take away my schooling; have I so wounded you that would seek to harm me such?" Without another word Lothiriel turned and ran from the room, flying down the stairs, through the dining room, past the kitchen, out into the cold and the snow where she finally collapsed next to the tree with the swing on it. Her tears melted the snowflakes the fell on her cheeks and eye lashes. She couldn't help but sob as everything that she had built her life on was ripped away. Her dreams were stolen from her as if she were shaken awake. She felt a blanket drape over her shoulders and noted the shoes were Erchirion's.

"Thi, I'm sorry." He said petting her head. Lothiriel stood as if watching herself, handed him the blanket back. "They're gone if you want to go inside." Then she marched back through her path and up to her room, where she made a point to put all of her force behind slamming her door.

Roxie had knocked to start a fire and Lothiriel had ignored her. She was wrapped in her goose-down blanket as dawn illuminated her room. She was working on her twenty-fourth hour awake, she had tried sleeping but she could not stop seeing her life fade away behind her eyelids. She also could not stop crying. According the grandmother clock in her room it was getting close to 7:30 am. A hard knock came to her door.

"Lothiriel, it's your father, open the door." Instead of answering she just rolled away from the door towards the window and pulled her covers over her head. "I will get the key." Still she did not move.

"Father, just leave her. You know she's just pouting." Elphir, Lothiriel thought sighing. At nine she heard another knock.

"Misses Lothiriel, it's Roxie, I have your breakfast." Roxie knocked again.

"I'm not hungry." Simply speaking made her choke on her tears again. Before dusk, before her father would have returned from work she went to the bathroom and got herself a drink of water. When she snuck back into her room Amrothos was sitting on her bed.

"Okay enough. It has almost been twenty-four hours get dressed." He was sitting with a warm cup of tea extended towards her.

"How can I face my father when he sold me for business?" She sighed and shut her door. "Or my mother who did not try to talk her husband out of selling her daughter. To a man we hardly know who has humiliated me." She paced back and forth across her Persian rug. "I have been betrayed."

"Lothiriel, we all tried to talk him out of it; you know how father can be when he wants something. What were we supposed to do?" He set the cup and saucer down on her nightstand and stood in front of her. "Lothiriel, what other choice do you have now? None. Please, just try to accept it."

"Get out please." Lothiriel let her head drop; her brothers whom she had hoped would champion her cause were ignoring her plight for what was best for the family. Amrothos kissed her cheek and walked out with a sigh. Lothiriel spent the next two days much the same way. Sneaking out to use the restroom, sneaking water, only because she knew she needed it to survive; but mostly avoiding her family at all costs.

Finally when she felt that she could cry no more and her father obviously would let her starve before going back on his word she decided to take a bath and get ready for dinner. She had to admit she smelled pretty awful, so she added extra rose scented salts to her water. Looking at herself in the washroom mirror she almost did not recognize herself. She looked sickly and empty; she felt empty. She soaked until the water got cold and then wrapped in one of the extra-large blue bath towels. She walked back to her room and kept looking at herself in the mirror. Finally she gathered her gumption and dressed herself, put on her foundation and a little khol. She still looked gaunt, stretched over the frame of a canvas. Finally she smeared a two lines of dark red lipstick on her lips.

"I see you have decided to stop sulking." Her mother poked her head into her daughter's room.

"Hello mother." Lothiriel slipped one sapphire studded earring in her left lobe.

"Are you still angry?" Lothiriel slipped the other one into her right ear and turned to face her mother.

"Yes I am still angry; and if you and father make me marry him I will be angry for the rest of my life." She smiled sarcastically. "Yes I'm sure in time I will get over it, but I will also always wonder what could have been if you had only kept your promises to me." Expertly throwing a few bobby pin in her hair to keep it up she added, "And yes I will be polite over dinner."

"Wonderful," her mother cooed, the manner of her cooing left Lothiriel very suspicious, "Erchirion will be taking you to dinner."

"Oh that is wonderful." She said her tone was nothing but sarcastic.

"At Edoras Farm with your brothers and Faramir." Her mother continued. "And of course Mister and Misses Marshall. Your dress looks fantastic though." Her mother was not usually this curt, but given the fact that she spent three days in her room maybe she couldn't really be angry at her mother for her attitude.


	5. My Heart is Almost Breaking

At 6:00 pm Erchirion picked her up. She was waiting in the study for him with a book on the historical relevance of horses. Hair curled, make up on, jewels in place, at least if she was walking into her own personal hell she could it in style.

"I think you're a little over dressed." Erchirion noted leaning against the east door frame of the study.

"'A woman should be two things, classy and fabulous.' Coco Channel. Since my tears and tantrum the other night ruined my class I suppose I shall just soldier on with the fabulous." She set her book down and got up striding over to him. "How am I doing?"

"You are just too fabulous for words tonight. I am very glad to see that you're out and functioning." He helped her into her coat and walked her to the car.

"How mad is father at me?" She inquired sitting in the warm vehicle.

"He is pretty upset however I think that he is coming to terms with the fact that he always thought you would be in his corner and you have greatly hurt his pride. Plus you have refused to talk to him; you know things like that make him go just crazy." Erchirion headed out toward the country where the hills began to rise and fall in gentle slopes. "How long do you plan on not speaking to him?"

"How much longer do you think he will continue to live?" She intended it to come off as a joke but it didn't and she decided that in all seriousness she meant what she said. "And the Marshalls?" She looked out the window regretting her decision to ask about them.

"Eowyn has the same notion of free love that you have. You should be able to decide for yourself. Eomer has not said all that much about it." Lothiriel waited, Erchirion knowing his sister well sighed and started over. "He said that you're intelligent, highly intelligent, and marrying you would have many benefits but that ultimately he was not willing to talk about the situation to anyone until he had talked to you."

"Oh well I suppose that it is safe to assume then that he will never be talking about it then." She chuckled to herself.

"Stop, Lothiriel this is serious, it is not going away anytime soon. You might as well make the most of it. You can't refuse father's request. Maybe if you give in he will consider allowing you time to finish school."

"We both know that will never happen no matter what. And if I am doomed to live a loveless, half-educated life then I might as well also take a vow of silence." Lothiriel slouched back against the seat in the car.

"Please try to be on your best behavior." Erchirion said pulling into the long drive of Edoras Farms. Lothiriel sat in silence the whole time and it seemed the closer they were to the tall white plantation house the more nervous she was and the more her heart was racing. "Calm down, please, you're shaking."

The car stopped behind the Marshall's and Faramir's. She placed her hand on Erchirion's "Please don't make me go." Erchirion walked over to her side of the car to open the door for her. Her silver pump pressed into the gravel of the driveway. Lothiriel felt as if she could feel every step she took, every breath, the wind sliding past her silk stockings to her legs.

"Lothiriel!" Faramir greeted her at the door. "I'm so happy you decided to come."

"Hello cousin." She kissed him on the cheek and walked through the open door. Eowyn was standing in the hallway at the base of the staircase. Her blonde hair straight and flattering as ever cut in its short bob style.

"I swear you're going to start a fashion trend with that haircut." Lothiriel quipped in an attempt to hide her fear but ended up failing as her voice cracked.

"It's wonderful to see you. You really are my only real source of female companionship." The two girls embraced and linked arms. "Now you must tell me what you've been doing the past two days, I'm sure that you have at least ten letters from me."

"Thinking mostly. I needed some very important time to myself. Not that I wanted to ignore you, that was not my intent at all." As they rounded the corner into the front room Lothiriel stopped in her tracks. She knew it was sudden yet there was nothing that she could do to stop it. Eomer was sitting in a wing-backed chair his foot over his knee and a book in his hands. His hair was combed over, neat as always. His dinner coat was pressed and his handkerchief was pressed and clean. He looked as dashing as ever.

"Miss Dol Amroth, I did not know you had arrived." He stood, stretching slightly as he did so, and set his book down in the chair. He took her hand and kissed it; she regretted having only worn driving gloves as the feel of his lips on her hand made her regret her decisions to not speak to him.

"Mr. Marshall." She acknowledged swallowing her feelings but unable to paint even a pained smile on her face. Giving him children would not be the difficult part of this; he was a handsome man. The difficult part came with the fact that she did not at the present want to marry him, or anyone else for that matter. She wanted to finish her college degree. Her father had already spent so much money on it, she at least thought he would want to have something to show for it.

"I was actually hoping that I would be able to talk to you tonight; unless you are already full." She looked over her left shoulder to Faramir.

"Of course. I have plenty of time. Shall we talk before dinner or after?"

"I would like to go ahead and say what I have planned, before would be best for me. The library? Would that make you most comfortable?" He placed his hand on the middle of her back. She stiffened at his touch, her shoulders squared and tensed, her abdomen tightened and her breathing stopped; feeling these changes he removed his hand. "We'll just be a few moments." Once into the library she walked all the way to the back and turned to face him. She felt like a trapped animal, she felt helpless, and all of the emotions she was told not to show were brimming behind her painted lips and eyes.

"Mr. Marshall, I would like to apologize for my behavior the other night. I have been raised to behave much better than I did." Meeting Eomer's gaze for only a moment before looking down and picking at the skin on the sides of her nails, she thought to herself about how annoying it was to have skin there because all it did was peel and flake. Lothiriel looked back up at him, he had cracked the door slightly, so that their conversations would remain honest, but he had not moved much further into the room than the doorway. "I do hope that you will not judge,"

"Stop it Lothiriel." His outburst was sudden enough but the fact that he called her by her first name shook her to silence. "You were upset, based on what you said and based on what your brothers and cousin have said. Be honest with me." He took a couple of steps closer but she took an equal number backwards, that is until she felt the cool of window behind her.

"You want me to be honest with you? Why don't you give me some parameters so I can know where to start. Because if you do not I fear we will be in here well past dinner." She turned and walked around the oak desk until it and the majority of the room was between them.

"What about your what your parents promised you?" Eomer placed his hands on the back of a chair and braced himself for her yelling.

"They promised me that I could go to the university and they promised I could pick the person I would marry; if I wanted to marry at all." She stopped before she started to cry again. "All my life, that was my promise, to be treated as equally as my brothers." She turned abruptly and leaned against the desk. "Then you prance into my family's lives on your giant horse and now my whole life is changed because of you." And then her tears she was trying to hide she quit wiping away and just let them come. "To make it all worse we could not be any more different. I've known you almost a month and I have yet to see your smile. You're all business, you enjoy reading, you're so sotic and..." she trailed off, giving up looking for adjectives to describe him and just gestured at his overall appearance.

"Miss Dol Amroth, perhaps I could offer you a solution." He moved to sit in the chair he had been leaning on. "Please sit." Eomer gestured to the chair in front of her. Lothiriel walked slowly and sat gracefully. "And stop crying, I cannot stand when women cry." Eomer's voice was soft and concerned as he offered her his handkerchief. "First of all, I would like to apologize for my statement the other night. I did not mean to insult your intelligence, I can tell you are very smart and very well read. It is just that I am so terribly stressed I haven't a clue how to handle myself. Now, my proposal, I cannot go back on my word to marry you, however what if I were able to convince your father to allow you to at least finish school?" Eomer ran his fingers through his hair and crossed his legs. His voice had not quaked or wavered, instead he was sure, as if he had run this conversation over in his head; he already knew what she was going to say.

Lothiriel tried to hide her emotions and think her decision through. Her well-manicured hands started to shake and her hairline began to perspire. She inhaled deeply and smoothed out her skirts then shifted, his gaze was making her uncomfortable. Finally she met his gaze and shifted again.

"You're asking me to choose between marital bliss and a good education?" She tipped her head toward him in question.

"No, I'm asking you to choose between a good education and getting married in three months." She inhaled sharply. "You see the thing is that I really don't want to get married in the next three months. I'm trying to get my family farm back together from terribly management. I don't really have time to worry with wedding plans. Finishing school is obviously something that's very important to you. Compromise never hurt anyone." Lothiriel looked down, at the fire place, the books, anywhere but at him.

"You can't possibly be serious?"

"Your father doesn't seem like he's willing to change his mind, and no offense to your intelligence, but you don't have the street smarts to run away." He said while standing and walking toward her then turned last minute to lean against the fireplace. "I have asked your father to hold off sending Meredith your letter declining re-admittance; but I don't know how long he will wait. Time is not on your side."

"When do you want my answer?" She asked before jumping slightly when he spun to look at her.

"You're gripping my favorite chair." He said eying her nails that were biting into the soft leather of his chair. "By tonight; after dinner, I apologize for the short notice however it has been fairly difficult to get in touch with you over the past two days. I wanted to suggest it the other night however, you ran out of the room quickly." Lothiriel mentally thanked him for ignoring all of the flaws she picked out about his character, or perhaps he was shoving her incorrectness in her face now. She looked at the beading on her dress, mentally she was not ready to make this decision; she needed to talk to her brothers, or Faramir, or Eowyn, or Roxie. Roxie was always so diplomatic about things.

"I will give you my answer before I leave tonight." Her sigh was one of exasperation. She was totally overwhelmed and really just wanted to cry again.

"Mister Marshall, dinner is ready now." A frail looking servant said after knocking and entering slowly.

"Thank you Freda. Tell the others we will be out momentarily." The servant nodded and exited. "Miss Lothiriel, if you please." Eomer gestured for her to leave in front of him. She stood proud and walked across the plush carpeting to the door but suddenly turning to look square at Eomer.

"Please don't say anything at dinner." She pleaded to him with her grey eyes.

"Of course, whatever you'd like." He opened the door for her and allowed her to walk out first.

The dining room was loud and lively, a room full of the cities elite youth. The rich green of the dining room seemed stifling tonight. She sat down at the empty seat next to the one at the head of the table, where Eomer sat. Given her own personal high standards and high expectations she refused not to enjoy life tonight. She was however deeply grateful that no one commented on the fact that her face was blotchy from crying. Eomer had been kind; that surprised her. She had expected him to tell her that she simply needed to deal with her father's decision; but he was trying to help her, even if it was for his own gain.

"Elphir, how are things at city hall?" Eowyn asked as Freda placed salads in front of everyone.

"Things are going quite well. There is a lot of new things going on now that Elessar's back. It is really a very exciting place to be right now." Elphir cut his salad and added dressing. "Faramir hasn't been keeping you up to date?"

"We talk, but you do different things than he does. I am just curious."

"I will say that after the past few years a job that involves city planning, file folders, and rubber stamps is greatly welcome." Elphir said with a wry smile. "How goes the horse business?"

"I've finally started to make some sense of the mess. Stealing, cheap sales, and poor veterinary care will be leaving this year's stock in horrible shape but we can begin rebuilding." He slid his plate back away from him. "Maybe by spring we can reevaluate where the business stands. Your father has been very helpful, although I could use some help in the office; Eowyn is a terrible typist and note taker." Amrothos kicked Lothiriel under the table. She eyed him over her glass of wine but said nothing.

"How are you paying your bills?" Amrothos asked in all of his tact and diplomacy. Lothiriel scrunched up her nose and tilted her head to the side as a show that she did not approve of his line of questioning.

"Eowyn and I both had money in our funds from our father and mother. Also our uncle and cousin left their estates to us, we'll whoever inherited, and there were a few pennies in the farm fund." Eomer didn't look displeased or put out by Amrothos' question.

"We also just sold one of last season's stallions, he was a beauty. Tall, grey, lovely hooves; he'll make a great, well anything." Eowyn chimed in. "We have also had someone ask about buying Brego my cousin's horse but I don't know that we can let him go but then again we may not have a choice. Lothiriel, you still haven't come to ride with me." Freda was placing grilled salmon with steamed artichokes down in front of them. Lothiriel knew that part of her father's agreement with Eomer was a substantial amount of money to her name; which she assumed would be helping them with the bills as well. She was grateful this was not also untactfully brought up by Amrothos.

"As I have mentioned, riding is not my forte." Lothiriel answered solidly.

"You'll never get better if you don't practice." Eowyn said pointing at Lothiriel with a speared artichoke.

"You know of all of her wonderful capabilities, she is really terrible on a horse." Erchirion said while cutting his salmon.

"It's not that I'm terrible," she insisted rolling her eyes a little, "it's that the beasts do not like me." Lothiriel defended.

"Horses love everyone but those that abuse them." Eowyn said with a smile.

"Okay fine. Tomorrow at noon I'll come over and show you that horses do not like me." Lothiriel said pushing her artichokes aside.

"Wonderful." Eowyn exclaimed raising his hands as if to clap but did not. "I'll plan a picnic for us."

"Eowyn you realize that it is December correct?" Faramir asked rubbing his goatee.

"Well then we'll picnic in the living room." Eowyn said smiling at Lothiriel across the table. The rest of the dinner was filled with small conversation of little consequence. Lothiriel noticed that through it all Eomer was quiet. His hand was resting lightly on the right of the place his napkin would normally, fingers tapping out a soft rhythm as the others talked. For some reason Lothiriel reached out her left pinky finger and looped it with Eomer's. His head dropped down to look at their hands and then up at her their eyes meeting. As soon as Lothiriel realized what happened she pulled her hand back and tucked it under the table in her lap. She determined that it was no longer necessary to look at him either. She reached out slowly for her glass of wine but just as the tips of her fingers touched the stem of the glass it seemingly leapt from her grasp spilling over the table, covering Eomer's plate and splashing against his white shirt.

"Shit!" She cursed under her breath grabbing for a napkin and spreading it out in the wake of the carnage she was causing. "I'm sorry." She could feel her brothers' gaze on her as she tried to clean up her mess but she ignored it. However her attempt at ignoring it didn't work to calm her down and she manages to put her hand directly into Eomer's remaining dinner. "Oh for fuck's sake."

"Lothiriel!" Elphir yelled standing from his seat pushing his chair back as he did.

"Please excuse me." Lothiriel said grabbing Amrothos' outstretched napkin as she ran from the room.

"Come over for dinner it will be fun, we can just relax. Erchirion you should have charged, I mean if I had known Lothiriel was going go above and beyond I would have paid twice." He laughed leaning back from the table. Lothiriel could hear Amrothos' laughter as she ran onto the front porch.

"Amrothos, behave; Erchirion go check on her." Elphir said in his best older brother tone.

"I'll go." Eomer volunteered still dabbing at the red splotches on his shirt. He looked as if he might say something else but then he set the napkin down and turned abruptly walking out.

"Oh my." Eowyn said exhaling softly. She turned her head and winked at Faramir who sneakily grasped her hand under the table. "She really is under a lot of stress I think."

"I haven't a clue why, her whole life is set for her now. She doesn't have to worry about anything." Elphir sat back down and reclined in his chair.

"You don't understand." Erchirion and Faramir said at the same time. "She wants to be able to choose. You know father always raised her to be our equal." Erchirion said finishing their thought.

"But she is not, nor ever will be. She's a female."

"Oh and because she's a female she's less than human?" Eowyn asked raising her eyebrow in a challenge. Amrothos very unceremoniously put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his balled fists. Erchirion really should have made them pay for dinner; this was going to be wonderful.

Eomer peered through the windows framing the front door and watched for a few moments as Lothiriel passed back and forth a few times all the while he was amused at the severe lashing he was getting from his very forward thinking sister. He picked her coat up and slowly opened the door. The smell of evergreens and cigarettes greeted him. He was secretly happy that the butler had greased the hinges two days before.

"This is not calm, or collected, or even respectable. What were you thinking? You can't even form proper sentences. You used to be graceful and now…" Her sentence fell into the empty space between them. Her hand covered her mouth, her cigarette fell to the porch

"Are you alright Miss Dol Amroth?" Eomer asked patiently handing her the coat and then helping her into it.

"I'm terribly sorry about your shirt." She said turning toward him and placing her hand on his chest before quickly pulling her hand away. "I am terribly sorry about everything; I've practically destroyed your entire dining room. It seems that when I am near you I, I completely forget what manners and dignity are." Any anger she felt toward him on the drive up to their house had since evaporated due to her newfound clumsy nature. "And I am very sorry about my language, five boys raised me, my mother could only have so much influence."

"It is only a little spilt wine and a white shirt. I can buy another and another table cloth as well." He said ignoring her comment about her previous rounds of clumsiness. He reached up to tuck a stray hair behind her ear but she turned her head away.

"I have your answer sir." She walked to the edge of the porch and set a hand on one of the columns.

"And what is your answer?"

"You already know." She said pausing then turning she squared her shoulders. "To gain my education would give me great happiness; happiness I am not willing to sacrifice for my own pride."

"This is good news." He crossed towards her.

"I have stipulations." She held up her hand to stop him.

"I would hear them." He said stepping back to give her space.

"First I ask that we never speak of the fact that this was arranged. I could not bear it if my friends knew. If I wish people to know that is my business."

"As you so wish; it will be easy to make it appear as a natural progression." She nodded and held up two fingers.

"Two, I will be allowed to finish school before we ever begin to make a wedding plan."

"I require that by this time next year you wear my ring." Her eyes widened at his demand. She opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her. "It is this year or next." His voice was stern, serious, unwavering. She lifted her head as a means to show her protest but she could not get a word to leave her lips. "I will allow you your concessions but this I must require." He paused and when he was sure that she was not going to protest further he continued. "Miss Dol Amroth you are, after all, a lovely young lady and you are also going to be in college very far away. I need a sign that you will uphold your end of this bargain." She swallowed and nodded.

"Then it will be as you ask." Lothiriel said in defeat. This time when he reached for her face she did not turn away. His thumb wiped away the tear the streaked her cheek while her eyes met his. "Please do not kiss me now." She whispered. His thumb, still soaked with the salt of her tear, wiped across her bottom lip.

"This time, for you I will not, however next time I do not know that I will be able to restrain myself." Instead he kissed the top of her head and then the top of her hand. Deep inside she could feel that she had bargained away a part of herself, yet despite it all, she could not deprive herself of the thing that she held so dear. Learning; for sure she could find such an education in the books she so clung to, yet there is something to be said about the depth and beauty of those hallowed halls and the sweet smell of chalk. "As enchanting as this conversation has been you do understand that it is the middle of December, we should take ourselves inside; I do have guests after all." He said opening the door for her to enter.

Once in the parlor Eomer poured them both a glass of brandy and they took their seats. Lothiriel sat next to Elphir and watched as Eomer most ungracefully plopped down into a chair. It was a chair that looked far too small for him to sit in; as if he were sitting in a chair made for Alphros. The brandy was sweet and warmed her up from her extensive conversation out in the cold.

"I love this house." Lothiriel said out loud. "It's cozy."

"It has been in our family for years. I have been doing some small renovations where I can." Eowyn said with her arm resting on the couch behind her and her fingers playing in Faramir's hair. They were beautiful together; she hoped that Faramir would pursue the relationship because they would make the most beautiful strawberry blonde babies.

"Do you have any plans, big plans?" Lothiriel asked swirling her brandy in the sniffer.

"I want to repaint or reapply wallpaper in most of the rooms, add another bathroom on here or there, modernize a little more. As you can see we are still using gas lamps."

"I think they look nice, I'm not really a fan of modernization." Erchirion replied with a sigh. "It's all too flashy." He sat his sniffer down on the end table. Lothiriel looked at Eomer from under her lashes; he was watching her, always watching her. Suddenly Eomer pulled out a cigarette and lit it; she had never seen him do so before and she found it most alluring.

"Anyone fancy a game of cards?" Eowyn asked pulling out a deck from the end table.

"How about poker?" Lothiriel suggested; being raised with all boys she knew games she probably shouldn't however she felt Eowyn might as well.

"Oh poker, that would be fantastic. Come on boys, we can't very well play by ourselves." They all grumbled an acceptance of the game and filed around the table in bay window.

"What shall we use as chips?" Elphir asked pouring everyone else a new glass of brandy.

"Smokes?" Faramir suggested.

"Does everyone have some?" Eomer asked setting his cigarette case on the table. "I can roll some more if we need them." A strange sense of calm began to wash over her; a realization that if this was what her life was to be that it wouldn't be all too terrible; but the other part of her brain clicked it's tongue and reminded her she had been drinking after all.

"I think we have enough." Amrothos answered as everyone else mimicked Eomer's movement and placed their cases on the tables.

"I actually only have four left." Lothiriel noted opening her.

"You smoke too much." Erchirion said taking a few out of the tray on the table and handing them too her. Eowyn dealt the cards out to everyone.

"Watch out for Lothiriel, she is a terrible cheat." Amrothos said setting down two cards and waiting until everyone had done so for his turn to get new cards.

"And you are a terrible brother. It is the only possible way that I might have ever won with you lot." Lothiriel said not making eye contact with anyone. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Eomer pull his cards closer to his chest. "I saw that." She smiled at him.

"I do not know what you're talking about." He said with a smirk; her stomach lurched, it wasn't a smile but for now she would take it.

Their game lasted late into the night and the brandy ran low. It was far too late for anyone to drive anywhere and so Eowyn and Eomer offered some spare rooms for them all to sleep in. Elphir phoned their parents to inform them they would not be returning for the evening. Amazingly enough Amrothos was not the sloppiest of the Dol Amroth children; Elphir was. Lothiriel made sure that he was in bed and asleep before asking Eowyn for a set of pajamas to sleep in.

"You don't mind sharing a bed with me do you? We only have two guest rooms, we would have two more but both Eomer and I can't bring ourselves to pack up Theodred and Uncle Theoden's belongings." Eowyn said pouring herself a glass of water.

"Faramir's family house is in much the same state. I have not been in there since before the war, our servants went and put clothes over everything I know that it has become a tomb. Rooms won't much matter until we have children." As soon as Lothiriel sad it she realized you could have knocked her over with a feather.

"You should be able to wear my riding clothes from a few years ago. You're smaller than I am, but hopefully my older ones should fit you just fine." Lothiriel was extremely pleased the Eowyn saw fit to change the subject. "What is your shoe size?"

"Seven or so."

"Excellent, I wear a seven as well. So we shouldn't need to worry about your boots." Eowyn stretched and the laid down on the left side of the bed. Lothiriel followed suit and turned off the light.

"I am very glad you are my friend." Lothiriel said before falling asleep.


	6. You Can Take Away The Golden Daylight

**A/n: This chapter involves a lot of dealings with horses, something I know very little on so I'm sorry if it doesn't flow the way I intended. It was very difficult for me to write. Thank you for the feed back and I hope you enjoy.**

Lothiriel felt the bed shift and it woke her slightly. In all honesty she thought, initially, that Alphros was sneaking away until she realized the pillow smelled strange to her. Upon further realization she noticed that the sheets felt odd and the stuffing in the single pillow she was lying on felt out of place.

"Good morning!" A female voice, she knew this voice, said in a happy sing-song way. Eowyn, she was asleep in Eowyn's bed. Why? Drinking, there had been a lot of gin and brandy. "Up, up, up." Eowyn cooed turning on a lamp next to the bed.

"What time is it?" Lothiriel asked pulling the covers over her eyes.

"Six in the morning. Now come on, we have to get to breakfast." Eowyn said as she was was pulling clothes out of her wardrobe.

"Why are we up so early?" She pulled the covers down and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"This is a farm, we have errands, well the boys have errands they need to get to right away. If Eomer is not up then he's about an hour and a half behind on getting someone to milk the cows." She walked to the doorway and flung it open. "EOMER! It's six a.m. get up!" Lothiriel listened to the commotion coming from various rooms in the house.

"Elphir get up! We're going to be late!" Faramir came running out of the room at the end of the hall. Lothiriel stood and put on the robe Eowyn handed her.

"We are not in as much of a hurry as they are. We can have breakfast in robes and slippers." Lothiriel undid her hair and braided it in a simple braid down her back. "Come on, we need to set out plates. Servants don't serve us breakfast, something my grandmother started." Lothiriel joined Eowyn in the hallway just in time to see Eomer running down the hallway to the toilet in nothing but a pair of wool trousers and socks. His hair was pomade free and sticking up in various directions. But her eyes lingered on his hair for only a moment before she realized that he was in fact standing in front of her without a shirt on. She could see, even in the dim light, the contours of his chest, nothing to give away anything specific but enough to pique her interest.

"Why did you let me sleep so late?!" He questioned turning the corner and into the bathroom. His back was equally as impressive but she looked away trying to be polite. Lothiriel hurried behind Eowyn down to the kitchen where once she pushed through the swinging door she took a giant step back. In the kitchen with the cook were two large grey shaggy dogs.

"Oh don't be afraid. His is Hasufel and Arod. Hasufel is my brother's and Arod was Theodred's. They're the sweetest boys in the whole world." Eowyn leaned down and rubbed them behind their ears. Her voice changed octaves and she mimicked the voice mothers used when they talked to babies. "They're Irish Wolfhounds; extremely loyal and gentle." Lothiriel was never allowed to have pets, her mother insisted that they would dirty a house beyond belief. She inched forward and reached a hand out to the darker dog which Eowyn had identified as Arod. He pushed his head up into her hand closed his eyes when she started rubbing his head. Eowyn handed her enough silverware for breakfast and she grabbed plates. She would just have to get to know these two later.

"Miss Eowyn, breakfast is almost ready, just waiting on the toast." The cook said as Lothiriel was trying to set the flatware out like the thought it went. Eowyn came out with a bowl of eggs and a plate of bacon and sausage.

"Raise our own chickens and pigs so we always at least have the freshest eggs." Eowyn seemed so proud Lothiriel was still in a half asleep daze. A thunderous commotion came from the stairs as five men poured down into the dining room. Faramir and Elphir had haphazardly thrown themselves into their clothes from the night before while the other were three were wearing wool clothing, Lothiriel assumed they would be working outside today. Lothiriel set out cups for coffee and then went back for the coffee pot. The two great beasts that Eowyn loving called pets rushed past her and launched themselves at Eomer her enveloped them in his arms and placed kisses on the tops of their heads.

"Hey boys, did you miss me?!" They ran circles around him and her brothers tails wagging and eyes eager. "Yes, yes okay." Eomer picked up a piece of sausage and cut it into four equal parts. "Sit." Obediently both dogs plopped down. "Lay down." The dropped down on their bellies and set their heads on their front paws. "Wait." The boys led by Eomer all sat down at their places at the table. Eowyn rushed out carrying the toast and it was a free for all. She understood they were all in a rush but you would have thought they had missed multiple meals.

"What are we doing today?" Amrothos asked with his mouth full of toast.

"Shoeing and we need to check on seed supply, it's almost time to plant wheat. It's too late for barley so we'll just have to go with that bit of income this year. Then we'll need to plot out which fields we can use for the wheat and hopefully corn in the summer." Eomer took a long sip on his black coffee. He made eye contact with her over the edge of his cup. "Will you look at some of that paperwork today?" He asked reaching out and touching her arm.

"Sure, since I'm up and we're not going riding until later." She said pulling away under the guise of reaching for her cup of tea. At the present they were at an understanding but touching, as far as she was concerned, was not part of that understanding. He made her nervous still and she still felt incredibly small and awkward around him but she could at least talk to him, and she supposed that considering how incredibly kind he had been she needed to forgive him.

"Erchirion, you stay in for half an hour and show her what needs to be done?" Her brother nodded at Eomer still too polite to answer with his mouth full. At first glance she was a little put off by his bossy demeanor, he was their friend, but she supposed, that he also had to be the boss to make sure everything was fair and work was accomplished.

"Faramir, we've got to go or we're both getting fired." Elphir noted checking his watch and getting up. Everyone said their goodbyes to them. Lothiriel looked around the dining room at the carnage that had been wrought. Empty plates, bowls, and cups littered the table.

"Boys up." Lothiriel had forgotten the two dogs on the floor between her and Eomer who were now sitting up. He fed them each two pieces of sausage. "Okay, outside." He said standing and opening the kitchen door for them to run out of. "Eowyn, what time are you coming down?"

"One, why?" She was calmly stacking plates together and gathering silverware on the plates.

"I need to be there. She can't just ride any horse, plus you know she has to meet Firefoot or he'll go crazy." He said before taking the final swig of his coffee. Eowyn nodded in agreement and carried the plates into the kitchen.

"We'll bring you some lunch down too." Then as quickly as Faramir and Elphir left so did Eomer and Amrothos. Lothiriel helped clear the table and took a few moments for reflection. This dynamic at breakfast was completely different than anything she had ever experienced. Breakfast was supposed to be calm so that you could focus on the day ahead; and she supposed she would have to get used to setting the table for breakfast. That was something she had never done before. The cook and now two additional women in the kitchen thanked them for bringing in the dishes.

"Lothiriel, hurry and get dressed so I can show you what we need to do." Erchirion said breaking her out of her thoughts. She went up stairs and found the clothes Eowyn had laid out for her. She put everything on but the socks and boots, while the pants were a little large for her still they were soft and would be very warm.

When she made her way down to the study she peeked in the room that belonged to Eomer. She had a few moments of an internal struggle whether or not to do so, but she couldn't help herself, and the door was open after all. His room was taken over by a large four poster bed that didn't seem to belong. On the nightstand was a picture of a woman, blonde with sharp nose, the picture looked older so she assumed it was his mother. A giant matching wardrobe stood in the north corner of the room; it's contents were spilled out across the floor. Undershorts, pants, socks and shirts all strewn across the floor around his room. Even his suit from last night was laid on a pile right next to his bed. Then she saw a book open on his nightstand, there was no mistaking what book it was either, red leather spine, gold writing, and a gold insignia of a girl on the front. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland was printed on the spine. Lothiriel backed out of the room, because if he was reading that then that would mean, perhaps, that her perception of him was wrong. She was entirely too proud to acknowledge that at the moment and so she hurried down the stairs toward the study where Erchirion was pouring over documents.

"Alright, finally. I usually work in here trying to make heads or tails of this mess but one of biggest issues is handwriting. I know you read all kinds of documents at a school which is why I suggested you to Eomer. If you can take these forms of their accounting and type the information that is written here." He said gesturing to a clean sheet of paper with lines on it. "These are all the information just from the past year. If you finish those will you look at these bills of sale? Anything in here please type up; no matter what it is." Lothiriel had that look of being overwhelmed on her face but her brother held up his hand. "Victrola in corner and all the albums Eowyn owns, ashtray, and fresh smokes." Erchirion turned headed for the door.

"What if I need something?" She asked quickly.

"Make a note of it and I'll deal with it later. Anything you get done today will be a great help to me later." He knew it was a cheap trick but she would be much more willing to help if it helped her brother. "You'll be alone, Eowyn has daily duties she does but she'll be back in time for lunch. Don't worry, and don't snoop." Lothiriel furrowed her brow at him; how dare he insinuate that she would; she stopped herself because had just been in Eomer's room.

Lothiriel sat down at the typewriter and opened the folder which contained the accounting papers. The first thing she realized was that all of these papers were out of order so she set to work organizing them first. She couldn't believe Erchirion had been working here almost a month, what was he doing with his time? Once the papers were in the correct order she began typing the information onto the clean paper. Upon further inspection she understood what the holdup was. "Is that a two or a six?" she asked herself squinting at the paper. The longer she worked the more she realized that Edoras farm really was in quite a bit of danger. Out of curiosity she flipped to the page written in her brother's handwriting. "December, 1918" scrawled at the top. She read over the ledger carefully...

Beginning Balance: According to Nov. '18 - $5,000

Feed Supplement (Est): $500 - divided among horses, cattle, barn animals

Veterinary Care (Est) : $200 - general upkeep on farm animals

Special: $100 - mending wounds from battle

Special: $100 - emergency surgery on Clydesdale Mare (8)

Household Help: $200 - divided among four, includes Christmas bonus

Amrothos Dol Amroth: $75

Erchrion Dol Amroth ~ Farm Manager: $80

Other Farm Help: $50 per hand

Breeding Horse: $200 - bought from Gondor Farms, Atlanta

Miscellaneous Upkeep: $400 - $800 ~ dependent upon state of farm

Eomer Marshall: $2,500

$500 from remaining estate of Theodred Rohirrim (cousin)

$500 from remaining estate of Theoden Rohirrim (uncle)

$1,000 from remaining estate of deceased parents

$500 savings from working on farm

Pension: $50 a month from US Government

Income: $100 a month from Rohan Farm

Eowyn Marshall: $1,000

$250 from remaining estate of Theodred Rohirrim (cousin)

$250 from remaining estate of Theoden Rohirrim (uncle)

$500 from remaining estate of deceased parents

Pension: $20 a month from US Government

Income: $100 a month from Rohan Farm

Dowery ~ Not to be used but given to future husband: $10,000

Lothiriel couldn't believe what she was reading, they really were in a bit of a bind; although she did silently thank him for taking exceptional care of his staff. Quickly skimming back through former months she could see that money went unaccounted for; there were no records kept in April at all. She stood and went to the file cabinet and open the drawer labeled Accounting Documents. She pulled out a folder from three years before. Beginning Balance: January '15 - $100,000. Lothiriel stared at the number. Surely in just three years they could not have lost so much money. Shaking her head and understanding a little more she filed the folder and took her seat pulling out a cigarette; if ever she needed one this was it. She continued her work until she heard a soft cough at the door. She looked up to see Eowyn plopping down on the couch.

"Honestly I'm so glad Erchirion convinced you to help with that. I am at a total loss on those figures and how to read those papers." Eowyn's cheeks were red, she must have just come in from outside. "I can brand cattle, harvest crops, and shoe a horse, but the business side of this I have no understanding of." It was an odd sensation to think of Eowyn, who she knew to be a true lady, branding cattle. Of course, she thought, if father knew I was "working" he would be very put out by Eomer.

"I must say, it is quite a mess." Lothiriel had made it through September, which was easy since most of the records were nonexistent.

"When my mother was alive the records were immaculate." Eowyn said standing and walking over the desk Lothiriel was working at. "Now they are pure rubbish. I see it has set you on edge." She said gesturing toward Lothiriel's open and mostly empty cigarette case yet overflowing ashtray.

"You could say that. What happens if you can't find a way to make some more money?" Lothiriel leaned back away from the typewriter and lit two cigarettes then offered one to Eowyn.

"We'll luckily the farm is paid for, minus yearly taxes, which are a bit of an expense because it is such an immense farm. However we'll start selling horses, some that we need for breeding, then I suppose we would sell off parts of the land. Erchirion is not close to being finished with this months accounting, our brothers have been assessing the farm to see how much it will take to save it. We have missed crucial planting seasons and if we can get the wheat in the southern pastures in the next month we will be doing really well." She took a long drag on her cigarette. "However it all depends on the state of the tractors and the horses. One of our Clydesdales is in pretty rough shape. Eomer says your father's shipping business will be really good for us." Lothiriel nodded pulling a few final drags from her own smoke then stubbing it out. "Come on, cook has our lunch ready; go grab your boots. We'll eat down in the barn with the boys." When Lothiriel came back downstairs Eowyn was waiting at the kitchen door with a basket and coats for the two of them. Hasufel and Arod were waiting vegently on the back porch and walked on either side of them down to the barn.

"No wonder my brothers eat so much if they do all this walking during the day." Lothiriel said with a slight laugh.

"It is kind of a long way, but they use the horses a lot too." Eowyn gestured toward the large stable at the bottom of the hill, next to it was a barn with a pig pin on the eastern side. "When we go riding I'll take you to all the best places on the farm." The barn was large and wooden, the doors were open wide and she could see movement inside. There was also, what she assumed to be, a small blacksmith station between the stable and the barn. The stable was much different from the barn, it was made of stone and mortar.

"Why is the stable stone and the barn wooden?" Lothiriel asked.

"The horses are the most important part of our farm. We have to keep them warm in the winter, so the it's stone so that we can have a heater without too much fear of it burning down. Eomer will hire someone to live in there during the winter to watch the fire. We use the barn to store supplies, tractors, buggies, and then some smaller farm animals." As they neared the bottom of the hill Lothiriel could begin to feel the heat coming from the blacksmith hut. It was still unseasonably warm but cool enough to make the fire seem like a nice place to be.

"God damnit Amrothos, hold her still!" Eomer shouted.

"I apologize for my brother." Lothiriel just chuckled to herself, a sign Eowyn took to mean she was not offended. "Of course I guess you're somewhat used to it given the language you used last night." Lothiriel immediately flushed crimson at remember the fact that she willingly touched Eomer, slightly less Odious Eomer. When they entered the stables they found her two brothers holding a large grey mare, Lothiriel assumed to be one of the Clydesdales, while Eomer was trying to shoe her. "Boys lunch." Eowyn called out to them. Erchirion walked the large mare back to her stall once Eomer finished with her shoeing session. Lothiriel allowed herself a few seconds to examine the way he looked; wool sleeves rolled up which drew attention to the muscles in his forearms, something she had until now not noticed. The way his suspenders made him look taller and leaner, but despite the fact he had been working all morning his hair was still pushed to the side in the neat way he always wore it. Lothiriel set to work helping Eowyn lay out their lunch. Baked chicken, mashed potatoes, white bread, and khale greens.

"I thought we were having sandwiches." Lothiriel looked utterly confused.

"Oh I'm sorry," Eowyn said calmly laying out what appeared to be picnic dishes, "cook refused to send us with sandwiches because you're here." Lothiriel furrowed her brow, she didn't want to be treated any different.

"We're grateful don't worry." Eomer said crossing behind her and insisting on sitting down next to her. Her brothers filled in the places at the outdoor table and passed around the sweet tea. Eomer offered to pour hers for her and she tried not to settle back into her internal conflict over him; just focus on lunch, she told herself.

"Where are you taking our sister?" Amrothos asked of Eowyn.

"Well the pond of course, lower fields, orchards." She said pulling the apple preserves out of the basket.

"You have orchards too?" Lothiriel remained amazed.

"I don't know why you're surprised." Erchirion commented pointed a fork full of chicken at her. "It is a fully working farm; almost totally sustainable as is."

"I didn't see any mention of selling fruit in the accounting records I was looking at today." She stated flatly as an explanation for her surprise, which really just served to cover up that fact that she was shocked beyond belief that this farm could hold yet another surprise.

"Grima. He must have sold the fruit off under the table." Eowyn sighed. "Assuming he didn't just let it rot on the trees." Lothiriel noticed Eomer's hand gripped his fork tighter but he didn't say anything. "In the middle of a war and he was here cutting corners and trying to make it rich at our expense."

"What happened to him?" Lothiriel asked sipping her tea.

"A lot better than if I had come home to him that's for sure." Eomer said pushing his potatoes around on his plate. "He was in with a corrupt businessman, who we thought was a friend, anyway he ended up convincing Grima to steal from my uncle who was in ill health before the war and a key strategist so obviously absent during the war." Eomer tossed a bit of chicken skin to one of the giant dogs laying next to him. "He had the perfect opportunity because we all trusted him implicitly." Eomer's mouth was a firm line, devoid of emotion and color. "When he learned we were coming home he killed his partner by shoving him off a building, unfortunately for Grima he stumbled and fell off as well." Lothiriel resisted the urge to take his hand in comfort.

"Well enough of that." Amrothos said never wanting there to be dull moments, or sad moments, or moments of discomfort. "You ladies didn't bring down any sweets?" Amrothos asked rummaging through the basket.

"You could stand to lay off a few, you're filling out and not in the muscular way." Eowyn said pointedly but then handed him a slice of spice cake.

"Don't be silly the ladies love a full bodied beau." Lothiriel almost spit her food out laughing but then playfully tried to cover it up with a cough.

"Full bodied brother, not halfwit." Erchirion added in. The look in Amrothos' eye said he had been beaten, and he was proud of both Eowyn and Erchirion for keeping up with him. It did take skill, being the youngest boy in the family meant he had to always be on his best. Lothiriel forewent her own slice of cake but refused to give it to Amrothos as well.

"I might want it later." She cooed across the table.

"There is more in the house." Eomer insisted.

"No friend, you see this is her game, she doesn't want it, but she doesn't want me to have it either. She's always been like that. Be warned." With that one statement the air of their lunch was gone. It seemed to be an unwritten rule with everyone that they didn't talk about Lothiriel and Eomer. It was still much too soon to jest about it. That and whenever anyone of her brothers did she shot them a look that screamed that she would likely murder them in their sleep.

"Well you boys have work to do and we need to get on with our ride. Plus it will take us some time still because Lothiriel has to be properly introduced to the stables." As Eowyn was getting up she motioned to the table. "Earn your seconds." She winked at Amrothos; she genuinely liked him. He was funny and free spirited, kept everyone on their toes. She walked to the stable with Lothiriel and her brother, she could feel how tense Lothiriel was.

As soon as Lothiriel entered the stable a huge black horse neighed and pushed at the door to his stall. Lothiriel took a step back which landed her squarely in Eomer's chest. She would have liked a moment to get used to the stable, the smell, the way it looked but she was not going to be afforded that. Eomer placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down until she could feel his face next to hers. She was already tense and she was sure that someone could have chiseled hieroglyphs on her back.

"This is Firefoot." Eomer whispered. "He does not like new people so I have to walk you through this. He is my horse, my best friend, and he won't meet new people without me. You have to trust me." His breath was moving the small hairs next to her ear. At that moment Lothiriel was sure that there was nothing she wanted to do less.

"I have to meet him?" Her voice was smaller than she felt. She wanted to back away more but there was nowhere for her to go.

"Yes, he's the boss around here." Eomer said as his hand moved down her arm slowly, past her elbow, then her wrist until he grasped the back of her hand. With his thumb he stretched her hand out taught. "Don't look him in the eye, not yet." Lothiriel was having trouble controlling her breathing and she wasn't entirely sure of the reason why. Suddenly her hand touched something as soft as velvet; Firefoot's nose. His breath was hot on her hand but he sniffed away and Eomer refused to pull their hands back. Slowly he turned her hand over and placed it on the bridge of the stallion's nose and moved it slowly up and down. "Firefoot this is Lothiriel, she is our friend." His black ears twitched at hearing Eomer's voice. "Keep petting him." He said before backing away. "I'm going to ready your things for your ride." Lothiriel looked over her shoulder at Eowyn in fear.

"Here, give him this, flat handed. Don't tell Eomer." Eowyn said placing a sugar cube in her hand. Still petting the beast Lothiriel offered him the sugar with her other hand which he took and then turned and walked to the back of his stall, apparently satisfied that the new person in his stable wasn't going to turn him into glue. Lothiriel sighed backing away from the stall. He was not supposed to be touching her, much less caressing her. But on the other hand he had been so gentle which was something that she feared he did not know how to be.

"Lothiriel." She also did not like that he called her by her first name, she thought as she walked down the one of the stalls at the end. She passed Eowyn's stall where she was putting a saddle on a lovely dark horse with a Marshall blonde mane and tail who seemed quite content to have Eowyn around. Lothiriel was making a list of things she needed to ask Eowyn about during their ride. Eomer was hoisting the saddle onto her horse by the time she made it down to where he was. "There you are. This is Byrde." He said running his fingers through the mane of dark grey mare. "She is very gentle and full of personality. She will be wonderful for someone with limited experience." Lothiriel looked the horse over from outside of the stall; still skeptical. "Come in and meet her."

"You know Eowyn, I don't know that I should ride today..." She said but decided that finishing the sentence was futile when Eowyn stuck her head out of her stall with a look disdain. "But I will." She walked into the stall and held her hand out of Byrde to smell like she had with Firefoot. When the horse seemed accepting she ran her hand down her neck noting that she was a lot softer than she looked. Lothiriel was also trying to figure out how one got into a saddle, especially someone as petite as her.

"Take her reins and lead her out." Eomer said offering the to Lothiriel who looked at them as if her were handing her cobras. "You will be fine Lothiriel, take them." Slowing she took them from his hand and walked out of the stall and down to the doorway where Firefoot was back at the gate of his stall. "You're not going out today." Eomer said walking between Byrde and Firefoot, who seemed very displeased with this response. Once outside Lothiriel noticed that Eowyn was already climbing on her stead, something she did with great ease and Lothiriel felt an overwhelming sense of jealousy.

"How do I get on? Last time I rode a horse I was ten and I had a stool." She tried desperately to sound genuinely interested and not like a brat but she wasn't entirely sure of her success level.

"Step in my hands with your right foot, put your left foot in the stirrup, and then swing your right leg over." Eomer answered calmly. "And hold on to the reins." He added quickly. Lothiriel eyed the difference in the spaces and then Eomer who was taking a knee. She took a deep breath and then attempted to do what he said; and failed. She missed the part where she was to step in the stirrup and only succeeded in kicking Eomer in the head. This feat was not only witnessed by Eowyn who let loose a most unladylike cackle but also by her brothers who fell onto each other laughing.

"I am so very sorry." She gasped getting up off the ground and kneeling in front of Eomer. She knew her face was a ridiculous shade of red and inside she felt utterly horrible.

"It's quite alright." He said checking the top of his head for blood. "Let us try again." Lothiriel looked back pleadingly at Eowyn who simply gestured for her to get onto the horse. The second time was indeed successful and she felt a sense of pride at sitting atop such a magnificent beast. "See, I knew you could do it." Eomer encouraged.

"Sure that's not your concussion talking?" Amrothos called but Eomer ignored him. "Do you know the basics of riding?"

"Pull back to stop." Eomer waited for her to say more but she had nothing else to offer.

"You want to go left, you pull left, you want to go right you pull right, you want to go you dig your heels in. Eowyn will be leading and Byrde is a good follower so you shouldn't have any problems. Try not to be so nervous, it will make her nervous as well. Have fun and we'll see you when you get back."

"If I don't die." Lothiriel mumbled under her voice and then yelped as Eomer slapped Byrde on the rump hard enough to get her going.

"Eomer, you've made a great catch there." Amrothos said clapping him on the shoulder once Lothiriel was out of earshot.

"Your sarcasm is noted." He answered turning and walking back into the stables.

Eowyn and Lothiriel rode for a few minutes in silence until Eowyn saw that Lothiriel had relaxed into her saddle a little bit. She noted that Lothiriel had excellent posture and despite all of her naysaying seemed quite content to be in the saddle. Eowyn however didn't know that Lothiriel was berating herself for kicking Eomer in the head. Surely after everything that had happened he was going to try to get out of this marriage, she was a walking catastrophe. She was one close encounter with him from burning down the farm and the thought of him calling off the marriage made her a little queasy which only infuriated her. I felt so safe earlier though, she thought to herself remembering his hands on her shoulders and the strength in his chest.

"What are you thinking about?" Eowyn asked turning to look at her. "Because I'm noticing that you're not even paying attention to riding."

"I was," Lothiriel was going to say she was focusing on staying upright but she knew that lie wouldn't hold up.

"Thinking about my brother?" Lothiriel whipped her head so fast that Byrde took a couple of steps to the left. "I only ask because you were already blushing but your reaction confirmed." Eowyn said steering her horse to the right and inadvertently moving Byrde and Lothiriel back to the right a little. Lothiriel opened her mouth several times to respond but couldn't find any words to say. "You know, for the record, I don't think it's fair that you are being forced into this situation. Leave it to men to dictate our lives. I know you're not very fond of this development, although if I can be quite frank I think the two of you would have eventually come together." She paused looking off across the farm. "Of course I'm a hopeless romantic so I would have those silly notions."

"It's not that," Lothiriel started but then stopped. "I just can't," she tried again. "He's," Lothiriel sighed heavily. "Does he ever smile?" She blurted and mentally slapped herself for sounding so vapid.

"Yes he does. Just, come to think of it, not around you." The frown between Eowyn's eyebrows formed. "I wonder why that is, when he talks about going to spend the evening with your family he seems quite happy but then he gets around you and he is like a puppy whose legs are too big for his body."

"Oh bull, he's always so calm and collected." Lothiriel countered.

"Maybe that's how he seems to you but to someone who has spent their whole life with him he looks like a one legged duck." Lothiriel laughed uncontrollably at this analogy. "If I told you something he said about you would that comfort you or make things more awkward for you?"

"Oh probably the latter but let me have it." Lothiriel said with a heavy sigh.

"After the mayor's ball when we were riding home he was very somber and quiet; very unlike him after such a fun filled evening, he's usually quite jovial.. I attributed it to the fact that we had both just been at war. But then he looked over at me, he has this stare you can feel in the dark, and says 'I've never met someone so terribly vexing in my entire life.' Of course I knew he meant you because all night you were the only one he looked at. Sure he danced with all kinds of people but even when he was dancing with me he was looking at you." Eowyn paused her story to take in Lothiriel's expression; her mouth was slightly open and her eyes clouded over in thought. "So I asked what was so vexing about you and his response was 'She's entirely too beautiful to be as smart as her brothers say she is.' I think you may have smitten him then. Not to mention you were, what did he call you, a bearcat, and did not mind putting him in his place. Which is what he truly finds vexing."

"You could knock me over with a feather." Lothiriel said with a sigh.

"It is only food for fodder." Eowyn assured pulling her horse to a stop at the top of the hill. "This is the highest place on the farm. You can see the stables, if you look over your shoulder is the house, and on the far eastern side, those trees are the orchard." From here Lothiriel felt entirely insignificant, the farm was immense. She could actually run away from her father and live on this farm without anyone knowing. Lothiriel kept scanning the landscape before her it was beautiful and it was the middle of December when everything was brown and dead for the winter. How much more beautiful would this place be in the spring, or autumn.

"This is, perfect." It was by far the most accurate word to describe what she was seeing.

"After my mom died I would come sit here for hours. Just sit and look at the farm and dream of being off far away from this place. I would make up stories about what my life would be like out west and I would never come back to this place and the pain." Lothiriel looked at Eowyn with deep compassion; she had never known such suffering, perhaps she never would.

"Why do you stay?" Lothiriel asked wishing she could return those words to her mouth.

"My uncle needed me, he was distraught at losing his sister. I couldn't leave Eomer and he knew then he would always work for the farm. Never in our wildest dreams did we imagine inheriting it." Eowyn turning her stead and heading back towards the house. "Although I'm sure my uncle would have left part of it to me, a part to Eomer, and the majority of it to Theodred. Of course as you know fate never works out the way we plan."

"Fate." Lothiriel answered. She didn't need to say more for both ladies understood the meaning. The fact that their lives were supposed to be easier. They were supposed to have grown old with their loved ones; both having lost an uncle and cousin. Lothiriel felt a wash of worry sweep over her as she thought about the stress both Eowyn and Eomer must be going through at the thought that their home could, in the long run, be taken from them piece by piece and how painful it would be to watch it slip through your fingers.

Instead of going to the house they turned and walked back into the woods that started to thicken a hundred yards from the back of the house. Behind the house to the west were a few rows which Lothiriel assumed was the household vegetable garden. They walked beside a cobblestone walkway until they came to a small clearing. In the clearing was a structure unlike anything Lothiriel had ever seen before. It had a stone and mortar base similar to the stable that was three feet high and then above that the rest of the structure was entirely made of glass. It looked very similar to the hot house behind her own home. The structure was surrounded by the woven cobblestone walkways and all kinds of shrubs and what Lothiriel could only assume would be flowers in the spring. She noticed the lovely creeping rose bushes that climbed up the lattice work by the entrance of the structure.

"This is my mother and my aunt's pride and joy. Their garden and pool." Eowyn said gesturing to the clearing before them. Lothiriel noticed that the trees that lined the clearing were not the hardwood trees from the woodland patch they had come through, rather they were weeping willows which only added to the romantic feel of the garden. Eowyn turned and they walked around the perimeter of the garden. A large gazebo stood in the back with benches and a built in table. There were also swings hanging from the branches of trees.

"It is magnificent. I never want to leave."

"You'll have to see it in the spring. They planted flowers in sets so some of them bloom early and then some bloom in the middle and so forth. There are flowers until the end of autumn." Eowyn said with great pride. "At night in the summer when the lightning bugs are out it is like another world. I assume you know how to swim?"

"Yes of course. I am quite good at it. I'm on the swim team at school."

"Excellent. Once it warms up some the glass works like a hothouse and so we can swim much longer than the season would ordinarily permit." This made Lothiriel unfathomably happy. This coming summer would be wonderful; she would help Erchirion in the office with the paperwork and then in the afternoons her and Eowyn would swim and try to reclaim their youth.

"It is strange how an afternoon can change what your plans for your life were." Lothiriel noted as they continued the walk around the perimeter and then out through the back path.

"What do you mean?" Eowyn asked tilting her head to the side but walking on.

"Last night I grudgingly came to dinner with my brothers. I had been locked in my room for two or three days and I was only coming because it was that or stay in the house with my father." Lothiriel paused realising how selfish this all made her sound. "I wanted to see you because I need more female companionship in my life and I do so enjoy our conversations. I obviously did not want to see your brother who is in fact the embodiment of my anger toward my parents." She was rambling and couldn't get a hold of herself. "But then playing cards last night and you showing me the farm today, I find myself thinking about spending time here over the summer when I'm not in school. Bringing Alphros here, to play in the garden, learn to ride horses, swim. It is all very confusing."

"Well I personally like that your mind is changing. You are welcome here anytime you like. Our home is your home." Eowyn said smiling. She knew that Lothiriel would come around if she would stop being so scared. Although her fears were quite justified. She was sure that Lothiriel had been raised in that big house in the city her whole life, her world, while full of wonderful experiences, lacked substance. Eowyn knew from their few conversations that she sought solace and true adventure from the books she read and the history she learned. She had traveled to other cities and seen the world but only through a lense of education not practicality. She could speak multiple languages, write in them too, but she knew nothing of the real world. The next few years of her life would, perhaps, be the greatest adventure Lothiriel Dol Amroth would ever know.

"The orchard?" Lothiriel had not even realized they had rode so far but thinking about where they were in relation to the hill they had been on she knew the distance was vast.

"Indeed. Lovely place to have a picnic, or a party. Imagine stringing jars with candles in them all along these paths and maybe a few tables at the end over there in the divide between the peach and apple trees. A small stage for a band and room for dancing. Wouldn't it be lovely? Or for a wedding?" Eowyn's eyebrows raised in thought. "Yes, a wedding."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Lothiriel prodded gently.

"No, but a girl can dream can't she?"

"That she can. That she can." Eowyn turned them and headed back toward the stables but around between the forest and orchard. She pointed out a large apiary, which made sense with orchard and plants. "I have a question." Lothiriel finally stated. Eowyn only looked at her raising an eyebrow, curious as to where this question could go. "What type of horse am I riding?" Eowyn let loose her full body laugh.

"You had me so worried about what you were going to ask. Byrde is a roan colored Marsh Tacky. Very docile, great for beginners and good for riding. Gimstan is a Rocky Mountain, dark body, wheat colored mane and tale. My mother had one similar when she was a girl except her's had some silver dappling along his belly."

"Well, you breed them right? What type do you breed? Or do you breed all different types?"

"A very specific kind. They were very few when my great, great, great, grandfather started the farm. Meras. They are wonderful race or even work horses, although we don't like to sell them for farm work. They're more show horses, very smart, very fast. Actually Firefoot, Eomer's horse, is a Meras descendant. He was a scrawny little runt in his season. My uncle said it was because his father was only half Meras and his mother was an Orlov Trotter from the Gondor Farm. I don't know if you saw but his tale end is very silver with black spots. He's really a very unique looking horse." Lothiriel was sure she had never listened to anything more intently in her whole life. "My uncle did not think he would be very big or strong so he gave him to Eomer as a coming of age present, must have been four years ago now, maybe five. Anyway, that beast turned out to be the biggest horse we own. I'll know things are bad if Eomer ever has to sell him." That thought alone made a lump form in Lothiriel's throat. "Once Firefoot was weaned they sent the mother back to Gondor Farm and he went through some separation depression so Eomer slept in the stall with him for a month. Which is why he's a spoiled oaf." Eowyn had a way to introduce painful topics and then quickly steer away from them. "Both my uncles horse and Brego my cousin's horse are Meras as well as the mayor's advisor Gandalf, his horse Shadowfax is actually stabled here."

"So you don't really ride your stock?"

"No doesn't make sense to. We usually make a enough off a sale to justify cutting any attachment we might have to a horse. But often times we can barter in a trade, so we charge less for a Meras but in return we go Byrde. Or something of the sort." Lothiriel nodded with understanding. "I don't know why you made such a fuss over not being able to ride. You've done outstanding today."

"Thank you. However, I'm not used to this, perhaps we could head back."

"Oh of course. I don't even think about people needing a break. Here we're almost at the stables now." Once back Eomer came over from the barn to check on them.

"How do I get off?" Lothiriel asked sheepishly, suddenly very self-conscious again.

"Hold onto the saddle horn and the reins, swing your right leg over the back of her and then jump down. I'll make sure you don't fall." Eomer said steadying Byrde with his hand. Lothiriel looked and watched Eowyn effortlessly hop off of Gimstan and tried to mimic what she did. Luckily Eomer was behind her because it was neither as effortless nor as graceful as Eowyn's dismount. Once she had steadied herself she became acutely aware of the fact that Eomer's hands were still on her hips.

"Thank you Mister Marshall." she said turning toward him.

"You're welcome. Now, we have to teach you how to care for a horse after a ride." Lothiriel wasn't sure if it was that her attitude toward him was changing that he seemed different or if he was changing as well. "First we loosen this, it's called a girth."

"Makes sense because it goes around her." Eomer nodded and continued working.

"And we'll walk her back to her stall." Eowyn was already inside working on Gimstan. They walked slowly, Eomer said this helped to calm and cool her down. Once inside he instructed her on how to uno the girth. He then pulled the saddle off, which she was grateful for because she was pretty sure she couldn't lift it. Lothiriel, at Eomer's bidding, then pulled off her blanket and hung it up. Then he showed her, very paitiently, how to wipe her face and body down. Her coat was so smooth and soft, she smelled warm and Lothiriel actually felt comfortable around Byrde. Eomer expertly checked her hooves for rocks and when he was satisfied that everything was in order he took her halter off and led Lothiriel out of the stall.

"E' you should have seen her riding today. She knows know to ride just fine." Eowyn said as she was carefully watching them walk down the length of the stable.

"Are you sore?" Eomer asked with a deep look of concern.

"A little. I will probably really feel it tomorrow." Lothiriel answered stopping in front of Firefoot's stall. He meandered over and put his head out of the stall toward her open hand. "Hi there." She said softly rubbing the front of his nose. Lothiriel didn't see it because she was talking to Firefoot but Eomer and Eowyn passed several glances back and forth, most of them were Eowyn saying he should walk Lothiriel back up to the house; which he did not.


	7. Baby It's Cold Outside

Lothiriel hummed along with the clock as it sounded in the hallway. It was half past ten and while she should be readying herself for bed, instead she is lounging in the warmest bathwater that could be mustered. Her muscles were sore from riding all day and her mind was talking about things that she needed a long bath to organize and ponder.

She had rinsed herself off in Eowyn's bathroom before dinner; which both Eowyn and Eomer had insisted they stay for, before putting on her dress from the previous night. Her brothers, Eowyn, and Eomer all had to clean up before dinner so once she was ready she made her way back to the study. Lothiriel opened the door slowly to see Eomer leaning over the desk with his hands on either corner. This was the Eomer she was accustomed to. Powerful, overbearing, business, cigarette smoke wafted toward her from where he was standing. The tie he had apparently put on for dinner was pulled away from his neck and he was in deep thought over whatever it was that he was reading. As she turned to leave the floor creaked and she felt instantly terrible at having disturbed him.

"Miss Dol Amroth." He acknowledged lifting only his eyes to her for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to disturb you." She apologized holding up a hand and moving to close the door.

"No it is quite alright. Come in." He was looking back at the desk again. She pressed her lips together and fidgeted trying to decided what she should do. Timidly she walked into the room past the couch and fireplace to where he was standing. "You have done well on these documents." He said, again without lifting his head. "Thank you." Lothiriel jerked her head up, of all the words he could have said those were not the ones she expected to hear.

"You're welcome." She whispered. The urge she had to touch him last night was only intensified now. "I was going to work some more..." she stopped talking because she was unsure of how to finish the sentence but she knew for sure that she was glad that the desk stood between them. She reached out and took the smoke he had abandoned in the ashtray and took a draw of it.

"Erchirion is right, you smoke too much."

"I do not." She insisted but this time he did look up at her long enough to then look down at her cigarette case where she had left it earlier in the day next to the cemetery of cigarette butts that lingered the ashtray.

"You don't have to work anymore today if you don't want to." He said restaking the papers and putting them back into the folder then setting them next to the typewriter on his way around the desk. Out of habit she backed up to put more space between them. Lothiriel instantly regretted her movements; his face clouded over with an unreadable expression that faded into pain. Pain greater than when she had kicked him in the head earlier. But he recovered quickly and picked up the ashtray and dumped it contents into the fireplace. They stood looking at one another, neither one of them wanting to break the spell of the moment by moving or saying anything.

"Your tie, let me help." Lothiriel stuttered and with all the grace of a newborn foal took a few steps toward him, threw the remainder of the smoke into the fire, and reached for his tie. Eomer lifted his chin but eyed her knowingly; she was making up for backing away. She fiddled with it more than was necessary as an excuse to be near him but not actually touching him.

"Dinner you two." Erchirion said sticking his head in the door and then looking embarrassed he had interrupted them.

In her moment of reflection in the bath she decided that powerful Eomer was not necessarily a bad Eomer, nor a scary Eomer. She also decided that she would work on being comfortable with subtle physical contact. Like what? she asked herself before ducking into the water to wash her hair. Squeezing his hand when he kissed hers, that was his favorite greeting for her so he was sure to do that and no one else would see. She came up for air, I can't do anything that makes me see incompetent though, I'm not that type of girl. She felt her face flush as she thought about what it might be like to kiss him. That is not subtle! Her inner voice screamed. There had been someone she kissed before but he had not come back from the War, or if he had he did not feel the need to contact her. Of course that was a good thing since she could no longer continue the budding romantic feelings she had for him before the War. But at this moment she could hardly remember the shape of his face or the smell of his skin. It all smelled faintly of earth and leather and his boyish sweet face grew more contours and rigid lines.

Tomorrow instead of going to Edoras she would instead go downtown and buy Christmas presents for the family; her father mentioned that Eowyn and Eomer would be present which currently sat well in her stomach. Or it did, until she realized that she had no clue what to buy Eomer. She thought about the possibilities until the water was cold and she went to bed still debating on what to get for him. She spent the majority of the next week and a half at Edoras, most days working but one day she took Alphros up to ride and play with Hasufel and Arod. The rhythm of the week was comfortable she had made considerable progress on the documents from the previous years. Every now and then Eomer would come in, she would smell him first but pretend not to notice, and he would lean over her shoulder placing a hand next to the typewriter and read what she was doing. He would stay like this only a moment but she never objected and she never asked him to stop.

On the day of Christmas Eve Lothiriel stayed home, deciding since everyone was going to be at their house for the evening and next day there was no real reason to travel so far. She spent the day decorating the Christmas tree and main parts of the house with Alphros; what that really meant is she attempted to keep him from destroying everything. At last he laid down for a nap and she went to read in the parlor next to the fire. The warmer weather had vanished into an almost bleak cold but she would not allow that to ruin the season. She stretched out on the couch with her book, contented with the appearance of the house and the smells of Christmas Eve dinner coming from the back. Her toes were lacquered red and she stretched them closer to the fire allowing one to dangle delicately off of the couch. Within just a few moments her eyes grew heavy and her book fell against her chest.

"Excuse me Miss Lothiriel." Geoffrey said softly. Lothiriel cracked an eye at him; could he not she see had only just fallen asleep?

"Yes, Geoffrey?" She asked her eyes still adjusting to the dim light of the room and they were not trying to focus on the two people behind Geoffrey.

"The Marshalls have arrived." Lothiriel narrowed her eyes and then sprang up from the couch upon understanding of what Geoffrey had said. She quickly greeted Eowyn with a hug and then turned to Eomer, who was, she tilted her head to the side because she was almost certain the corners of his mouth were turned up. It was not a full smile but it made her knees feel like they were made of marmalade. He took her hand and kissed the top.

"Did you have a pleasant nap?" He asked with the corners of his mouth still pulling up a bit.

"Yes, I did." She answered giving his hand a soft squeeze before he let it go.

"EOMER!" Alphros called running into the parlor.

"Hey there little guy." He said stooping down to pick Alphros up. "Are you ready for Christmas?" Lothiriel loved the growth she had seen in his behavior toward Alphros. As the two of them talked she thought about how awkward he had been the first time he met him and now Alphros loved Eomer because Eomer treated him like a person. Eowyn gave a gentle cough and Lothiriel realized that she was coughing because Lothiriel had what Faramir called "doe eyes."

"Where are the rest of your family?" Eowyn asked as Geoffrey took their bags upstairs to their rooms. Eowyn and Lothiriel would be sharing again and Eomer would be taking the free guest bedroom.

"Farther is at the warehouse, my two brothers that work with you are buying last minute gifts with mother, and Elphir and Faramir have not yet returned from work; although they should be here within the half hour." Soon her home would be full of cheer and family; just the way she liked it.

"Oh, I have one of your presents." Eomer said setting down Alphros.

"Mine?" Lothiriel questioned.

"Yes."

"One of?"

"Yes, I got you two." He seemed like no further answer was needed. "This one is very sensitive though; so you need to open it now." He said reaching out and taking her hand to lead her into the hallway. By the door a large box wrapped in silver paper sat waiting. "Go ahead open it." She looked at Eowyn who wore a blank expression. Lothiriel leaned in and ran her hands over the smooth paper. She curled her fingers under the lid and slowly, although full of anticipation, pulled the lid off and handed down to Alphros who was just as excited as she was. Peering into the box she was greeted by a pair of large eyes and a wagging tail.

"You got me a puppy?" She asked as her voice raised an octave. She reached in and pulled out her gift, complete with giant red bow. The dog was blue in color, with long legs and tail, and slender frame. "Hello you." She said nuzzling the puppy to her neck. "Thank you very much." Lothiriel cooed turned and wrapping her free arm around Eomer who seemed like this was an outcome he had never thought of. He momentarily wondered how tomorrow's present would go over but decided he simply wanted to be surprised.

"You're welcome but she comes with rules." Lothiriel frowned taking off her bow but listened intently. "You can keep her here with you when you are home but when you're not she has to come stay with me on the farm. If you come to the farm for the day she needs to come with you. I had to beg your mother to let me get her for you. She's a Great Dane, so you'll have to work with her because they are quite stubborn. I wanted to get you a Wolfhound like the boys but no one I know was having any puppies. I'll help you train her but you have to do what I say." He was using his business voice but Lothiriel didn't care, he had her best interest at heart. The puppy licked at her face and her heart warmed even more. Eowyn opened her arms to hold her and nuzzle her.

"Can I pet?" Alphros asked looking sheepishly at Lothiriel.

"Of course little prince." She said picking him up and holding him so that he could pet her new friend. Lothiriel glanced up at Eomer who seemed pleased with himself. "Be gentle." She encouraged as Alphros reached his hand out and rubbed the puppy from her ears to Eowyn's arm.

"Does she have a name?" He asked looking at Eomer.

"That's up to your Aunt Thi." Lothiriel leaned her head to the side. Eomer have never called her that before and was did not particularly like what it did to her stomach. It was too familiar, although she reasoned that he probably felt very comfortable.

"What do you think I should name her?" Lothiriel asked adding some space between her and Eomer.

"Elsa." The three adults looked at him.

"Where did you get that name?" Eowyn asked for them.

"Miss Elizabeth's sister. She's eight and brings me candy and grandmother says I cannot have any, but we sneak it when we play castle." This was a great and wonderful news to Lothiriel who worried that Alphros did not have opportunities with children his own age. This was a thought that plagued Lothiriel as Alphros ever drew closer to the age where he would be sent to boarding school. If one cannot make friends boarding school is a very scary place to exist. She already worried they would pick on him for not having a mother, although many of them would be attending without a father or mother given the current world events.

Slowly the remaining family members arrived, most heavy laden with last minute presents wrapped in gold paper with bright bows. The staff of the house was all a flutter, it was hard not to enjoy Christmas around Lothiriel who, with everything she did sang all of the carols she knew and her excitement was more contagious that the dreaded influenza. The help didn't seem to mind the large puppy who ran behind Lothiriel anywhere she went; even her mother, while she wouldn't outright admit it, thought this puppy was rather wonderful.

"Have you given your lady her present yet?" Lothiriel whispered to Erchirion who was unlacing his boots at the door.

"Hush will you." He said looking around to make sure that no one else was nearby. "No, not yet, I haven't had the occasion. She's busy at the moment with," he took a pause clearly looking for the right word, "with her family." He knew that technically this was truth but hope that he had acted through it because if anyone could pick up on the fact he was telling even a white lie it was Lothiriel.

"Well, I insist that you tell me if she likes it." Lothiriel cooed before picking up Elsa and going back to the parlor. Erchirion had requisitioned Lothiriel's help earlier in the week to procure a gift for his very secret lady friend. Erchirion refused to speak of her name, who her family was, or anything about her, he only said that he had never met anyone in his entire life who he could see loving forever, except her. He also made some comment about the fact that her letters had helped him through the war. Lothiriel smirked at him over the jewelry case in Moria Jewelers but envied his sweet romanticism. They had looked both in Moria and Erebor Jewelers finally finding a beautiful blue opal pendant wreathed in white gold scrolls and a white gold chain. He requested that it be wrapped in a simple brown paper, which Lothiriel thought odd since it was such a marvelous gift. Lothiriel thought about all of this as she was sitting down on the settee next to Eomer who was reading Alphros A Christmas Carol. A warm sense of familiarity washed over Lothiriel and she felt that even though things had not turned out according to her plans they had turned out acceptably.

Dinner was peaceful, ordinary, something Lothiriel had quite learned to appreciate. Eomer made Elsa lay on the floor between his and Lothiriel's feet under the table, where she curled up and quickly fell asleep. After their meal they returned to the parlor for the lighting of the Christmas tree, which was a family favorite. Once the tree was lit the doused all of the other lights in the house and just sat sipping eggnog and talking for hours. While they took turn lighting the tree Eomer snuck his smallest finger around Lothiriel's but did not look away from the festivities. She squeezed his gently but also kept her calm composure. Eventually Alphros fell asleep and Elphir carried him out to the carriage house where they lived. Her parents went to bed reminding them that tomorrow was a big day and everyone needed their sleep. At last the remaining occupants filed themselves away, Lothiriel taking Elsa with her of course.

Lothiriel woke with a start. It was still very dark outside and Eowyn was breathing softly next to her. She desperately wanted a drink of water so she stood quietly pulling the covers up so Eowyn wouldn't get cold. She pulled on her robe and made her way to the washroom at the end of the hallway. She noticed the door to the back balcony open and made a mental note to stop to see why Faramir was also up at, she looked quickly at the clock, two-thirty in the morning. After getting a drink of water and using the restroom she made her way to the balcony, picking up a blanket off the couch in the hall since she anticipated a long conversation if he was out this late.

"Faramir, it's two-thirty you shouldn't," but she let her sentence fall, Faramir was not on the balcony. Instead she saw a mess of blonde hair and smelt Eomer's particular brand of tobacco wafting up through the air. His head was planted on his knees with his arms holding them. He was in a thin nightshirt and trousers so there was no way he could be warm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." She stammered out while backing up slowly. "I'll go." She turned quickly but he reached his free hand out and grabbed her.

"Stay?" He sounded small and vulnerable and that made her uneasy. He was supposed to be strong and unmoving. She shivered and told herself that it was against the cold and not this new side of Eomer she had never seen. Slowly she lowered herself to sit next to him and wrapped the quilt around them. She might actually die of hypothermia, she thought scooting inappropriately close to him. She could feel him grow tense at how close she was sitting but then relax. Lothiriel fit neatly in the place his arm had vacated and he looked at her while still resting his head on it.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"Faramir asked if he could marry Eowyn." Lothiriel smiled but hid her face by breathing onto her hands.

"What did you tell him?"

"I said he had my blessing of course. How could I deny my sister such a happiness?" He said, his eyes piercing through her as if her were actually searching her brain for answers.

"The problem being? You don't like Faramir?"

"I adore your cousin. I have never seen my sister so alive. But, my home is huge, I will be so lonely when she's gone." He looked so empty.

"I do not think she will get married tomorrow, don't worry about something until it arrives." Out of instinct she took his hand in hers. The tips of his fingers were freezing cold so she rubbed them slowly between her hands. Being this intimate made her uncomfortable. Her stomach warmed but her ideas of propriety made her skin crawl. She was conflicted and ultimately let his hand fall after a few moments.

"You'll be leaving in a few weeks." He commented only adding to the somber mood.

"But I'll write you and if you're in Raleigh for business you can always stop by." She mused imaging her school friends faces when they saw him. "I'd cut class to spend the afternoon with you." Lothiriel had meant to keep that final thought to herself. Eomer knew how dedicated she wa to her lessons and that statement alone revealed a lot about her current feelings.

"Have I bewitched you so?" He asked with a little mirth in his voice.

"Depends on how long it will have been since I saw you last."

"How do you deal with Boromir's death?" Eomer asked suddenly causing Lothiriel to suck in a worried breath. She rolled the thought around in her head, Boromir's death, it wasn't something she thought of often mostly because a pain would seize her heart and so instead of dealing with it she simply ignored it.

"He's not dead." Her words came out of her mouth but with little conviction.

"Lothiriel. You know that he is." Eomer coaxed.

"Then you have your answer." She turned away from him and took one of his cigarettes and lit it with a match.

"It is harder for you this way." This time his voice was soothing and calm. She did not reply, she simply took long dags on her cigarette and wiped away the tears the pooled in her eyes. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I was just thinking of Theodred and how much he would have liked your family. Then of course how much I miss him because it's Christmas Eve and he's not here." Lothiriel just let him talk, there was nothing she could say anyway. "I did not mean to make you sad." He said slipping his hand back over hers. She wanted to pull it away this time and not be so intimate, mostly because the conversation was being pushed toward her. They were wonderful at having fun and their work relationship was on par, but deep emotional conversations full of vulnerability and expectations were not what she had in mind. Touching him now, it made this whole situation more real, less dream like. They fell into a silence that ate at her heart; she knew she needed to say something but what was there to say?

"You were just being honest." She finally came up with. Eomer sighed and this time he looked away.

"Why did you stay out here?" He asked abruptly.

"You had hold of my wrist."

"You could have pulled away." That was true, he would never force her to stay, but she would rather lay it on him.

"You," she paused looking at him in the darkness, "I," she wracked her brain for what to say, "didn't want you to be cold." It would never hold much water but she didn't think he really needed it to. He was looking at her, then her mouth, then back at her eyes. For a month they had building to this moment; what was she going to do? She could feel her brain screaming at her to make a decision. She leaned forward and kissed his bottom lip. It was soft, softer than she had imagined, even with his growing in stubble. It lasted only a moment before they parted; both with wide surprised eyes. When she would later tell Faramir about this moment she said that she knew the minute she sat down that it was going to be worth sitting out in the cold for.

Eomer stood up first and reached his hands down to Lothiriel to help her up. He wants to speak, to thank her, but the magic of the moment shouldn't be cheapened with useless words. He decides that, whether she knows it or not, tomorrow's present will pale in comparison to what she has just given him. He pulls the door shut tightly behind them and walks her to her room. She looks up at him, and to Lothiriel, she was seeing him for the first time again. Tall, confident, handsome, and broken. The broken she had missed the first time; now it only served to make him more desirable to her. Eomer's cold fingers cupped her cheek as he leaned down and gently kissed her again before walking to the room he had been assigned. When she looked at the clock in her room it read three-thirty in the morning and she softly whispered a "Merry Christmas" to Eomer, though she knew he could not hear it.

This time when Lothiriel opened her eyes the sun was still not up; but she knew it was later in the morning. She pointed her toes in a stretch, careful not to wake Eowyn, and quietly put on her robe then tip-toed out into the hallway. The grandfather clock said six in the morning. At least she got a little sleep. The puppy lying in her arms was still mostly asleep and so she quietly made her way to the kitchen to make herself some tea. She set Elsa down on the newspapers on the porch and waited patiently; Lothiriel wasn't about to leave her darling outside in the cold while she made tea. Elsa seemed to understand and in no time was vying to be picked back up. Inside Lothiriel filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove to warm up.

"Good King Wenceslas look out on the..." Emma, Roxie's mother and head chef, came in singing and carrying a tray of eggs. "Oh Miss Lothiriel, what can I get for you?"

"Nothing, I'm just making some tea." She smiled warmly at this women who had take a considerable amount of care of her.

"You are up awful early."

"I couldn't sleep." She said honestly. Although she probably couldn't sleep because she had kissed Eomer, or was it because he had brought up Boromir? Perhaps just a general excitement for the day.

"Breakfast, according to your father, isn't planned for at least another two hours. I'll make you some camomile tea and get Roxie to check the fire in the library."

"Oh please don't wake Roxie. She deserves to sleep in. She's been so helpful lately."

"Very well, Geoffrey's up, he'll check the fire for you." Emma disappeared for a moment and came back when the kettle began singing. Elsa tilted her head back and forth at this new high pitched sound. With her tea and puppy in hand Lothiriel made her way to the library. She picked up her very tattered copy of Pride and Prejudice and opened to the middle. She wasn't entirely sure where she had stopped reading last time, but that didn't much matter to her anyway. Elsa curled up on the floor and Lothiriel laid down after taking several sips from her tea. Slowly her words blurred together until she was again asleep.

This sleep was not restful though. Her eyes saw images of Boromir and her sweetheart. She felt cold in her dream and vulnerable. She cried out for them; to save them, but nothing happened she could never reach them in time. Even in her dream she could feel how fast her physical heart was pounding. Seeing Boromir shot down and trying to run to him she jumped and sat upright on the couch. Elsa was missing and Lothiriel was covered in a blanket.

"You were shivering." Lothiriel didn't turn her head, she knew, Eomer. She heard him stand and walk over to her and set Elsa down on the floor. Her tiny nails clicked softly over to where they were. "You dreamed of Boromir?" He asked sitting down at her feet and reaching his hand out to her face. "And someone else. Edmund?" She felt a tear run down her face and he gently wiped it away with his thumb. "I know you don't want to talk about it." He leaned in and kissed her forehead and then stood. "It is almost eight your father will be ready for breakfast soon." She took his hand and ran quickly upstairs to get dressed.

It felt odd to eat in the dining room for breakfast. But Lothiriel understood the necessity. There simply was not room in the conservatory for all of them. Alphors had been crying and when Lothiriel tried to find out why she was promptly shut down by Elphir who in no uncertain terms reminded her that he was the boy's parent not her. This small argument only made Alphors cry anew. She gave up the argument. Her brother was insufferable, she wanted nothing more than to award him the slap that he deserved. Alas it was Christmas and she wouldn't cause a row at this time because it ultimately wasn't worth it.

When breakfast was over they filed into the parlor and all found their seats. Gathered around like this it made her uncomfortable to think of how angry she was at Elphir. Eomer had not sat next to her but rather across the room in a wingback chair. He, as always, seemed to be sitting on a childs chair. She smiled at him, remembering their soft kisses in the moonlight but Eomer only returned her smile with a raised eyebrow. Alphros was allowed to open all of his presents first so that he would be occupied while the others opened theirs. His favorite gift was from Eomer, who had a wooden horse and sword made for him. They then went in order oldest to youngest.

"Lothiriel, I suppose that you know what your gift from your mother and me is." She looked at the tree but nothing stood out to her. "We're allowing you, at the great behest of Eomer, to return to Meredith in a few weeks." No one had actually confirmed this for her until now. Her voice caught in her throat. The air in the room stopped moving.

"Thank you." Lothiriel said softly; trying to maintain her emotions. She swallowed then stood and hugged her parents. "Really thank you."

Eowyn's gift was by far the best. Faramir presented her with a large box wrapped in beautiful green ribbons. He made like it was the heaviest thing he had ever carried. Once she had the box open though she found yet another box inside along with a few rocks. This continued for five more boxes until she, in a very frustrated manner opened the last one. She picked up a tiny slip of paper and read it.

"Put me down and look up." When she did Faramir was kneeling on one knee with his mother's marquise diamond ring in his hand.

"Oh my!" Lothiriel gasped with the biggest smile she could muster. Eowyn blinked and then shook her head.

"Will you, Eowyn Marshall, do me the great honor of being my wife?" Faramir asked, tears forming in his eyes as he slipped the ring onto her left hand.

"Yes." It was a hoarse whisper buried under emotions that Eowyn didn't even know she had. She threw her arms around Faramir and placed a frantic kiss on his lips. If Lothiriel had died in that moment she would have done so very happy. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen other than Alphros as a baby. That was Eowyn's last gift which meant that it was time for Lothiriel to give and receive her last presents.

She pulled an envelope out of the tree. It was hidden behind an ornament that had been her great grandmothers. The envelope was velum and the script was written in an elegant calligraphy, which meant Lothiriel had most assuredly not written it herself. Eomer's name was scrawled over the front. He looked a little disappointed when she handed it to him but carefully opened it and read what the paper enclosed said.

"At the behest of Miss Lothiriel Dol Amroth, Buckleberry Saddlery offers you the honor of a custom made Saddle; all expenses paid. Please come to our place of business at your earliest convenience." He looked up with surprise. Eomer had no idea what he expected to find in the envelope but this was beyond anything he could have come up with. She looked at him demurely through her eyelashes.

"I was at a loss as to what to get you. Then I noticed your saddle the other day and asked Eowyn hold old it was." She rambled on even though one should never discuss their gift.

"That means it is time for the final present." Lothiriel looked at the tree, but there were no more presents so she was unsure as to what Eomer was talking about. He walked over to the small in wall bookshelf and pulled down something Lothiriel, and everyone else had failed to notice.

"When did you hide that there?" Elphir asked in a tone that hinted he was offended something had been pulled on him.

"Yesterday." Eomer smirked at his moment of genius. Elsa was a selfish gift for him to give because he wanted a puppy too, and training her would me that he got to see Lothiriel more often. But this gift was the one he knew he was going to give her the first night she came to Edoras. It was very obviously a book, Lothiriel thought holding it in her lap. The paper was so beautiful she hated to open it but did so anyway. But stopped once she saw the red corner and gold filigreed outline.

"I cannot accept this." She said refusing to open it further and refusing to meet Eomer's gaze.

"Lothiriel." Her mother hushed her.

"Library please." She stood and walked out of the parlor; she could hear Eomer walking behind her quickly but she could also hear Elphir's comment about her being ungrateful all of the time. "I cannot accept this." She said once Eomer had the library door closed.

"It's a gift Lothiriel." He replied pushing the book away from himself.

"This is a first edition of the Through the Looking Glass. I simply cannot." She felt like she was going to cry. She would do it too if that meant he would take it back.

"I want you to have it. You appreciate it so much more than I ever could." He crossed his arms and refused to budge from his decision.

"It is too much." The tears she was choking back were from excitement and pleasure and exasperation. How dare he offer her something so priceless; so important. It didn't matter the she would undoubtedly appreciate it more than he. The point was that it was an extravagant gift.

"You offend me by refusing to take it." He said so harshly she took a step back. "I want you to have it. It is my book to give away if I so please." Eomer took two steps toward her closing the space between them. He took her chin in his fingers and forced her to look at him. "It is your book now. If you wish to throw it into the fire that is your business."

"I would never!" She exclaimed a look of horror crossing her face.

"I know you wouldn't. Plus, if you think about it logically," he started walking away from her, "we'll be married and what books are in my library will become your books. So if you must think of it as a loan; even though it is your book." Lothiriel stared at the back of his head. The book that she used to determine that she did in fact hate him was now being used to determine that she may in fact now love him. He turned around when she did not respond. "Is that acceptable?" Lothiriel threw the book down onto the couch, crossed to him, took his face in her hands and pulled him down for a kiss. This was not like the kiss she gave him last night. No, this one was hungry; full of emotion. Her fingers gripped the back of his neck as Eomer nipped at her bottom lip.

"Thank you." She breathed once she got control over her emotions and her behavior. "I'm sorry, that was very inappropriate." The paisley design on the rug below her feet because the most interesting thing in the room.

"You're very welcome Miss Dol Amroth." Eomer replied tipping her chin up again. This time he awarded her the best Christmas present. A smile crossed his face. His cheeks raised slightly making his eyes smaller but yet they were full of life and the still surprised at her forwardness. In that moment Eomer Marshall was the most beautiful man she had ever seen; the smile changed everything.


End file.
